PrinceCharming and The SilverKnight
by countess sunako
Summary: Garcia just introduced Reid to the wonderful world of modern technology and he just met a knight. Could love be possible online? Changed rating from T to a mild M...for now... *winks*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I was watching episode 13 (Snake Eyes) a few days ago and I can't help but noticed that Reid and Morgan were sitting closely together at the table at the police station and my fangirl mode was activated. Anyway, that has no connection with this, just sharing. Haha. Anyway, this story kept on popping into my head even when at work and I think it's about time to put it in writing. This is kinda crack-ish (especially Emily 'cause I really love her and I think it sucks that she won't be back for another season), but still focused on MorganXReid. Anyway, again reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. (flips table)**

**PRINCE CHARMING AND THE SILVER KNIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Junior G-man, it's time that I introduce you to the wonderful world of modern technology." Garcia greeted Reid as she sat at the edge of his desk.

Reid frowned as she sat on some of the paperwork he was finishing. "I'm already acquainted with modern technology."

Garcia snorted and eyed the folder he was holding. "Right. Where was the tablet that I gave you guys with the files?"

Reid furrowed his brows. "The what?"

Garcia sighed. "See? Totally clueless. You don't even have an email address."

Reid went back to the folder he was reading. "I believe the old snail mail method is a much more reliable way of sending letters."

Garcia sighed exasperatedly. "That's not the modern way! Reid! You are living in the 21st century! Get on with the program! After work, I will let you borrow my trusty laptop and I will introduce you to the wonderful world of email and chat rooms."

"I don't think –"

"Ah ah! No more objections, my sweet. You will be coming with me. My lair after work."

With a wink, she stood up and went up to her "lair".

"What's that about?" Morgan asked, holding a cup of coffee, standing behind Reid, watching the whirlwind named Garcia.

"Garcia decided to introduce me to the wonderful world of modern technology."

"That can't be good." Morgan teased, ruffling Reid's hair.

"I told her it's not a good idea." Reid replied, absently rearranging his hair.

"It could be a good idea. You're going to create your e-mail address, too."

"Yeah…" Reid frowned, mind going a hundred miles a minute. "She also said something about a chat room."

Morgan grinned. "Hey. That's nice. You could actually meet someone there."

"Meet? How?"

"Like, you met someone online then you both talk about some things –"

"What kind of things? Are there like etiquette or protocols that you need to follow?"

Morgan laughed. "No, Pretty Boy. You talk about anything under the sun."

Reid looked intrigued. "Uh huh. Okay. Like maybe Star Trek, or maybe Nietzsche?"

"I don't know about this Nietzsche guy, but yeah, anything works. Then you will meet –"

Reid's eyes went round. "Meet? Like face-to-face? I thought it was supposed to be like anonymous or something? Why do we have to meet?"

"Hey, hey. Relax. You will only meet when you're both ready."

"Did you know that online predators and pedophiles, participants in internet suicide and suicide-homicide pacts, and internet killers may seek out victims through internet forums, bulletin boards, social networking sites, online role playing games, online dating services and others?"

Morgan looked impressed. "And here I thought you don't know anything about the modern world."

Reid shrugged. "I read a lot."

* * *

><p>After work, Reid carried his trusty messenger bag, trying to be inconspicuous, just in case Garcia saw him. Maybe if I just tiptoe, she won't see –<p>

"Reid!"

….me.

"Garcia?" He asked with a sigh.

"Don't you Garcia me, my wonderful lump of genius. We have a date, remember?"

"Something you're not telling me, baby girl?" Morgan asked with a grin as he laid a hand on Reid's shoulder.

Garcia winked at him seductively. "You know you're my only one, my chocolate god thunder."

Morgan grinned again then turned to look at Reid who was looking at him with wide, begging eyes. "What's wrong, pretty boy?"

"Uh, well. You asked me earlier to go to this thing with you, right?"

"What thing?"

Reid's eyes got big as he tried to sway the darker man. "_You know_, the thing?"

Morgan laughed as he ruffled Reid's - pitifully – short hair. "Sorry, hot stuff. I got a date."

Garcia noticed with glee that Reid seemed to stiffen under Morgan's hand.

Reid cleared his throat. "You have a, uh, date?"

"Yup. See you guys tomorrow." With a heart melting grin and another pat to Reid's shoulder, he was gone.

Garcia noticed that Reid was still looking at the glass doors, probably hoping that what Morgan said was just a joke. Garcia also noticed that the young genius' eyes looked hurt.

"Reid?" She said softly, laying a hand on his arm.

He flinched. "Sorry, Garcia. Just spaced off for a second there."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Garcia shook her head. "Nothing. You just looked lost there for a moment. Come on, we have a date, too, remember?"

Reid groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, my love, we have to. Now quit whining and come with me."

"Now this is a chat room. You see those little icons there? Those are the people inside the chat room that you can talk to." Garcia instructed as they both sat in front of her computer.

"What's that mean?" Reid asked, pointing to an icon.

"Oh, that means that he has a webcam. That one means that he has a headset."

"Okay. Looks kind of easy." Reid conceded.

"Kind of easy? It is easy! It's really fun, too." She then nudged Reid with her elbow. "You could meet your soul mate here."

"I don't believe in soul mates." Reid said absently while scanning the names on the list.

"Maybe your princess?" Garcia asked again, glancing at Reid coyly.

Reid gave an uncharacteristic snort. "Yeah right. We'll be looking for the same thing."

Garcia gave all her attention on him. "Does everybody know that you know, you're gay?"

Reid shrugged. "Pretty much everyone knew. JJ was the one who told me that I'm gay. You then found out, Em was trying to fix me up with her gay cousin, Hotch was well, Hotch. Rossi was uncomfortable at first, but eventually warmed up to the idea. And Morgan, I don't know. He's still the same. He never implied that he was against me being gay."

Garcia made a sound of agreement. "Well, anyway. Enough of that, we're here to introduce you to the wonderful world of chat room! Okay, to start off; let's look for a name that sounds legit."

"What do you mean legit?"

"Well, would you like to chat with _cumwithme_ or _dart_invadeher_?"

Reid frowned, then after a few seconds, barked out a laugh, suddenly getting the connection. "You're probably right."

"We need to create a name for you first. Any ideas?"

"Uhm, Spencer?" Reid shrugged helplessly.

"No! This is like fantasy! Create another name!"

"How about – " Reid grinned. "_Dr_. Spencer?"

Garcia looked at him like she was saying_, 'Are you kidding me_?'

Reid cleared his throat. "Bad idea, apparently. Uhm, how about Star Trek fan?"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "No."

"Why not? It's good!"

"Think of another one!"

"Uhm…I'm out of ideas."

"Okay, fine. I'll think of something." Garcia suddenly grinned. "How about Prince Charming?"

Reid frowned. "Prince Charming? Why?"

"I don't know! Don't you think it sounds really romantic? Like Prince Charming will come and sweep me off my feet."

"Prince Charming is looking for a princess or a maiden. Do I look like I'm looking for a princess?"

Garcia waved her hand dismissively. "Forget that. So, now you will be Prince Charming." She then giggled. "I can't wait for you to meet your soul mate here."

"I told you I don't believe in soul mates."

"Whatever. Now," She then perused the list of the online users on the screen. "Let's look for a legitimate name here on the list. Oh," She then pointed at a name. "He just logged on. Silver Knight."

"How do you know it's a he?" Reid frowned at the screen.

Garcia shrugged dismissively. "Just a hunch." She then grinned as another screen appears. "Oooh, our Silver Knight is saying hello."

"What?" Reid frowned as he looked at the screen. "_'Hey, Prince Charming. How are you doing_?'" Reid snorted. "Seriously?"

"Come on! Answer him! Type something!" Garcia urged, nudging him sharply in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ouch. Okay, okay. Uhm_, fine. How about you_?" Spencer typed with his long elegant fingers.

They waited a few seconds then he answered. Reid read the reply.

**SilverKnight: Good. May I ask what you're still doing up this time of night?**

Reid looked questioningly at Garcia.

"Answer him!"

** PrinceCharming: I'm still at the office. Just finishing some paperwork.**

** SilverKnight: Well, don't work too hard. Can't have you getting sick. Have you eaten dinner yet?**

Garcia squealed, startling Reid out of his seat. "Aww, that's so sweet. He was asking if you already ate."

Reid rolled his eyes. "He was just asking if I had dinner. No big deal."

Garcia giggled, elbowing his ribs again. "Still, he was concerned about you."

"Ow, would you stop poking my ribs?" Reid frowned at Garcia, while rubbing his said ribs.

"Quick! He's waiting for a reply!"

Reid sighed. Then began to type.

** PrinceCharming: Unfortunately, not yet. I've been busy with work I even forgot to eat.**

** SilverKnight: That's not good, you'll get sick. Anyway, instead of me sounding like your mother here, I would like to get to know you if you don't mind.**

Reid turned his wide eyes to Garcia. "What does he mean by that?"

Garcia giggled like a fangirl. "Oh, sweetie, he just wants to know you. Basic stuff, like maybe your age, the name does not matter, maybe your hobbies and likes? Those kind of things."

Reid frowned, chewing his bottom lip as he contemplated what to type.

** PrinceCharming: That's fine. What would you like to know?**

** SilverKnight: Are you single?**

** P: Very much so.**

** S: Why?**

** P: What do you mean why?**

** S: I mean, someone like you should have no problem getting the ladies (Or the guys?).**

** P: That statement is actually quite impossible.**

** S: Okay, let's start with the basic. How old are you and where are you located?**

** P: I just turned 30 last October. I'm located in Virginia. I'm originally from Vegas.**

** S: Nice. So you came from the city that never sleeps. How was it growing up there?**

** P: It was all right, I supposed. **

** S: Never learned to gamble or anything?**

** P: I play a mean poker. **

** S: :D. That's great. Maybe you could teach me some of your tricks sometime?**

** P: Yes, sure. Why not? Anyway, enough about me. How about you? Tell me something about you.**

** S: Well, what would you like to know?**

** P: Well, what do you do for a living?**

** S: Well, as my name implies, I'm a knight.**

** P: Knights no longer exist.**

** S: Just kidding. Let's just say that I save people.**

** P: Like a cop? Or a fireman? Or a doctor?**

** S: Take your pick.**

** P: Can't you just tell me what you do? **

** S: Nope. Sorry. If I tell you, I may have to kill you.**

** P: Oh, you're a secret agent working for the CIA!**

** S: Nope. **

** P: An assassin?**

** S: Close, but not quite.**

** P: Come on, just tell me. Please?**

** S: *sigh* Fine I will tell you but you have to promise me that you wouldn't tell anybody. My life lies on your hands.**

** P: Fine, I'll bite. What do you really do?**

** S: I'm a ninja. :)**

Reid chuckled, and then suddenly caught himself. He then turned his eyes to Garcia who was smirking.

"You're enjoying yourself."

Reid cleared his throat. "It was better than what I had in mind."

Garcia chuckled. "Can you guys continue this tomorrow, I mean I'm for two guys hooking up even in the internet, but the animal inside my belly is roaring with hunger."

"Oh. Okay. You just reminded me that the last time I ate was breakfast."

"Oh no. Derek wouldn't want that."

"Heh. He's not here anyway, so…whatever."

** P: Hey, sorry to cut this short, but my friend is already complaining that she's hungry and frankly, the last time I ate was breakfast.**

** S: Oh no, that can't be good. Anyway, it was nice talking to you. Can we do this again soon?**

** P: Sure. Tomorrow night?**

** S: Tomorrow night's perfect. I'll count the hours and the minutes until the time that I will speak to you again.**

Reid snorted but Garcia could see the blush on his cheeks. "Cheesy."

** P: Okay. Good luck with that. Bye.**

** S: Hey, before you go.**

** P: Yes?**

** S: **_**"Things base and vile, holding no quantity,**_

_**Love can transpose to form and dignity. **_

_**Love looks not with the eye, but with the mind,**_

_**And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." (1)**_

**I'll talk to you again tomorrow night. Same time. Sweet dreams.**

_SilverKnight has logged off._

Reid was staring at the screen for quite some time, reading the passage over and over even though he can already recite it in his mind.

"Reid?" Garcia said softly while touching Reid's arm gently.

Reid suddenly jumped from his seat, nearly toppling his empty coffee mug. "Wah!"

"Hey, it's me, relax." She then took Reid's hand. "You okay? That was not very traumatic for your first time, right?"

Reid chuckled, rubbing his suddenly tired eyes. "Well, I never expected that someone that I would meet in the internet would quote Shakespeare at me."

Garcia smiled. "That was Shakespeare? That's so romantic."

Reid glanced at the monitor again. "He wants to do it again tomorrow."

Garcia elbowed Reid in the ribs again. "Looks like somebody has a little crush."

Reid scowled as he rubbed his already bruised ribs. "I don't. Now, if you still want to eat, we have to hurry or the restaurants will close." He then stood up and snorted again. "Crush. Yeah right."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 done and done. I guess you guys have a clue on who SilverKnight is, right? Well, if not...stay tuned for the next chapters. Reviews are very much appreciated. Love love!<strong>

**(1) A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, how have you been? Hope you've all been well. I'm actually waiting for the newest episode of Criminal Minds and out of my mind waiting for the DVD copy of How I Met Your Mother season 7. Anyway, enough chitchat. Sorry for the long update, I actually modified this chapter and added a few tweaks here and there and now, here you have it. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and whenever I had a bad day, I just read your reviews and they always makes me feel better. Keep them coming! Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Harry Potter. If I do, man, I'd be so freaking rich.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Reid suppressed a yawn as he highlighted a line at the file he was reading. He was thankful that they don't have a case; it means that there was no psychopath that needed to be caught and people are not in danger of dying or being killed. But, man. 2 whole weeks of pure paperwork? Somebody must hate them so much.

"If I have to read another case file, I will strangle myself." Emily announced, tossing her pen away.

"Technically, you cannot strangle yourself. Your body automatically detects that you don't have enough oxygen and once you lose consciousness, you will breathe automatically. It's instinct and a basic body response." Reid said matter-of-factly, not looking up from his folder.

"It was a figure of speech, Reid." Emily said, rolling her eyes.

Reid looked up then frowned at her. "It was? Oh. Okay."

Morgan was snoozing at his desk when he suddenly woke up when JJ entered the bullpen.

"JJ, please tell us there's a case. Please end our agony of endless paperwork." Morgan begged.

JJ winced. "Sorry, guys. No new cases yet. I wish I could help you but I also have a mountain of paperwork at the office.

Morgan groaned, then slumped on his chair.

Reid shook his head. He likes paperwork, loves them even. It is very therapeutic and meditative and all that. He can use all of the colors of his highlighters and all his markers. Paperwork makes him happy.

Just then, a chatbox appeared on his monitor. Frowning, he checked to see the sender.

** SilverKnight: Hey, my Prince Charming. How are you doing this fine morning?**

Reid frowned. Did he just call him "_my_ Prince Charming?" Kinda possessive huh?

** PrinceCharming: Did you just call me '**_**my**_**'?**

** SilverKnight: *grins* Yes I did. Got a problem with that?**

** P: No, I'm just making sure that it was not a typo.**

** S: Ok then. So, back to my question, how are you this fine morning?**

** P: Pretty good. And you?**

** S: I had a great morning. And now it's amazing since I'm already talking to you.**

In spite of himself, Reid grinned with that comment. Kinda cheesy, but it was cute.

** P: You are so full of it. **

** S: Ah, but you like it. So anyway, where are you? Am I keeping you from something?**

** P: Well, since it's 10am on a Wednesday, one could assume that I'm at work.**

** S: Haha. Well, I'm at work, too. And while I was taking my second coffee of the day, I thought of you.**

** P: Really now?**

** S: Yup. I just thought of you and me drinking coffee somewhere and just talking about random things. Will you go out with me for coffee? **

** P: You're asking me out?**

** S: Yes I am. But of course, not right now. We're still getting to know each other. But you know, someday?**

Reid bit his lip. Well, what's the harm in accepting that invitation? Well, it's not like it will happen in the future, right? So, why not?

** P: Yes, sure. Why not? Someday.**

** S: *grins* You just made my day. You know, I'm not really sure why but after our conversation that night, I can't get you out of my mind.**

** P: That's not good for your health.**

** S: I know, I can't even sleep that night. I don't know your face, but I always have you pictured in my head. Am I going crazy?**

Reid stared at the monitor. Is this guy serious? They only talked or chatted a few days ago and it seems that he was head over heels with him. For all he knows, this guy could be a psychopath, a sociopath, a serial killer or a stalker. Got to be careful.

** P: Probably.**

** S: Ugh. Sorry. I think I'm making you uncomfortable. Anyway, let's switch topics. I had waffles for breakfast. How about you?**

** P: You're seriously asking me what I ate for breakfast?**

** S: Yes I am, if you could answer it please?**

** P: Okay, okay fine. I ate a banana and coffee.**

** S: Are you serious?**

** P: Uh, yes, I believe so. Why?**

** S: That's not a good breakfast. You need energy for the day.**

** P: What is with you and eating properly?**

** S: Hey, don't get me wrong. I just want you to eat healthy or you know, last the whole day.**

** P: Well, thank you for your concern. I'll try to eat better at breakfast, then.**

** S: Thank you. =)**

The next few days, Reid constantly get emails from SilverKnight. At first, it was annoying since he sometimes disrupts the young genius' work, but he eventually looked forward getting those emails everyday. Their topics ranged from politics, economics, their government, and sometimes, lighter topics like entertainment:

** S: I mean, she's still kinda hot for her age.**

** P: I know, but she's not that good as a judge. She just needs to maybe concentrate on her singing or something.**

** S: Yeah maybe, or her movies.**

** P: …..**

** S: Shit, you're right. She just needs to concentrate on her kids, maybe.**

** P: Yes, thank you for that.**

** S: Haha. Sorry. Anyway, Jennifer Lopez is still a total MILF.**

** P: What's a MILF?**

** S: …..**

* * *

><p>Or books:<p>

** S: Of course I read it. Well, only the last one. I want to see what the hype is all about.**

** P: You have to read it all! Starting from book 1 of course.**

** S: I don't think I have the patience for that. Can I just watch the movie?**

** P: No! The books are much better than the movies! **

** S: But I watched **_**"Goblet of Fire" **_**and it was good.**

** P: The books are better. Enough said.**

** S: Haha. Sorry. Okay, I'll read it for you.**

** P: Thank you. Have you read **_**"Lord of the Rings**_**?"**

* * *

><p>Or music:<p>

** P: Well I listen to my mom's old records. You know, like Elvis Presley, Tony Bennett, and she also likes the classics, like Beethoven, Mozart, Bach.**

** S: Wow, don't you ever listen to Rnb, hiphop, rock, pop?**

** P: No I don't….**

** S: Okay, here's what I'll do, I'll send a link to your email, I want you to listen to it and tell me what you think, okay?**

A few hours later…

** S: So, what do you think?**

** P: That Eminem guy's song was nice, though he speaks kinda fast.**

** S: He raps. **

** P: Oh okay, and this Neyo guy, his song are nice too. And this Adele? She was amazing.**

** S: Told ya. Nice, right?**

** P: Yes they are really nice. Would you like to listen to Beethoven and Mozart?**

** S: No, I think I'm good.**

* * *

><p>Or movies:<p>

** S: Come on, you never watched Godfather your whole life?**

** P: No, I watch Star Trek, foreign language films, scifi, that's it.**

** S: Come one, you gotta rent Godfather. Your life is never complete until you watched it.**

** P: Wow, okay then. I'll try to rent it.**

A few days later…

** P: Hey.**

** S: Hey what's up? I missed you.**

** P: Haha. Funny. Anyway, I watched the Godfather.**

** S: So, how was it?**

** P: It was amazing. I rented it and watched it the whole night and I bought a copy of it myself, too.**

** S: Hey. What did I tell you, huh?**

** P: Thank you. You know, not just for the recommendation but just being someone I can talk to.**

** S: Anytime, my Prince. Anytime.**

* * *

><p>It was Emily who first noticed the change. Reid was always at his computer, smiling at odd intervals, even laughing out loud. Curious, when Reid went to get coffee, she took a peek at his monitor and saw a well-known chat room. Well known because she also tried it once. She went out with the guy that she met online and he turned out to be a total douchebag.<p>

So, Reid probably met someone online. Well, good for him. Can't have him pining for a certain agent for so long. At least he looked happy. She just wished that he could have a better luck than her.

Reid went back to his desk with a fresh cup of coffee, absently looking at his screen. It was annoying at first that SilverKnight kept on sending him emails, or poems, but Reid gotta admit, receiving emails from him was the highlight of his day.

"Hey Reid, busy tonight?" Morgan asked, sitting on top of Reid's desk.

"Well, aside from organizing my bookshelf, doing laundry and cataloguing my Star Trek collection, no, not that busy. Why?"

"There's this new movie at the theaters tonight, I was hoping we could go."

Reid narrowed his eyes. "What's it about? I am not going to watch a movie with you again featuring car chases and women in swimsuits."

Morgan chuckled. "No, it's the new Harry Potter movie."

Reid beamed. "It's out already? Yes! I'll go with you!"

"What's out?" Emily asked, standing beside Morgan.

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_. I have been waiting for the movie, though I know the book is better, but still. I want to finish it. This is the last part of the franchise." Reid was still beaming and Morgan though he looked absolutely adorable.

_Adorable. Yes, absolutely adorable and delicious and amazing…whoa, down boy_, Morgan thought, staring at Reid's animated face, wishing that he could just swoop down and devour those pouty, red lips.

"…right, Morgan?" Reid asked, staring at him questioningly. "Everything okay?"

Morgan shook himself out of his dangerous reverie. "Sorry, what?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He then grinned. "Can we go now?"

Morgan chuckled. "Just two more hours, Pretty Boy and we're out of here."

Reid grinned. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p>"I mean, I didn't know that he was with Dumbledore all along! I thought he betrayed him, but wow. I can't believe it. Can you believe how brave he is?" Morgan asked Reid as he went out of the theater, braving the throngs of people coming out with them.<p>

"Believe it or not, I did read the book and he was the bravest man there. He's actually braver than Harry Potter, himself." Reid replied, delighted that Morgan enjoyed the movie.

"Yeah, I know. Snape's amazing. I think I may need to read the book. As you said, it was better, right?"

"Definitely. I'll let you borrow mine." Reid offered, hunching over his sweater at the sudden cold breeze that assaulted them.

Morgan noticed Reid's action. "Are you cold? Would you like my jacket?" Morgan asked, already in the process of removing his jacket.

"No no. I'm fine, besides, you'll be cold, too." Reid hurriedly declined.

Morgan already removed his jacket and draped it on Reid's shoulders. "I'm fine. I have all these muscles that kept me warm." He replied, eyes twinkling as his arms rested on Reid's shoulder a bit longer.

Reid smiled shyly and dropped his gaze. "Thank you." Reid briefly closed his eyes at the smell coming from the jacket. It was still warm with Morgan's body heat and the smell was absolutely delicious. It was all he could do not to take a deep breath and take it all in.

That shy smile hit Morgan straight in the gut and he lost his train of thought. "Uh, you're welcome." He then cleared his throat, regrettably dropping his arm from Reid's shoulders. "Want to get a cup of coffee?"

Reid smiled at him, already missing the weight of Morgan's arm from his shoulder. "Yes, please."

Morgan smiled back and put his hand on Reid's lower back, steering him to the nearest coffee shop, delighting on the fact that Reid was leaning on him slightly.

"Derek Morgan? My goodness, is that you?"

They both turned at the voice and Reid's stomach dropped at the woman standing before them. Calling her beautiful would be an understatement. She was dark-skinned, with curly hairs that bounced with every movement, legs that go on forever with the heels she was wearing and even though her dress was loose, one could only imagine what was underneath. She was carrying several shopping bags and her smile was very bright as she looked at Morgan.

The woman laughed, stepping closer to Morgan. "Don't tell me you forget about me already? Chanel Armstrong? We met at that club in Los Angeles?"

Morgan suddenly remembered. He danced with her when he visited a club in Los Angeles where they just finished a case. She was all over him at that time and quite frankly, even if she was sexy, he never felt anything. They exchanged numbers, and that was it.

"Of course I remembered you. How have you been?" Morgan asked, noticing that other men who were passing by were also looking at her.

She laughed throatily. "Great. Still waiting for your phone call. Anyway, are you free tonight? Want to grab a drink?"

Morgan gestured to Reid who was looking at them with interest. "Actually –"

"Actually, I'm going home. I believe you guys need to catch up." Reid said, already stepping away from Morgan.

Morgan frowned. "Yes, and I will take you home, Reid."

Reid shook his head as he raised his arm to flag a cab. "No need. I can get home by myself."

"Reid, if I said I will take you home, I will." Morgan said, quite irritated with the sudden turn of events.

"Never mind, Morgan. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the movie." Reid called out, from the window of the cab.

Morgan watched silently as the cab pulled away from the sidewalk, leaving him with Chanel who was looking at him quite expectantly.

She then smiled seductively and ran a hand on Morgan's arm. "So, how about that drink?"

* * *

><p>Reid shook himself awake as he noticed that he was folding the same shirt for the past 15 minutes. With a sigh, he gave up and just flung himself on his couch. He then looked at the clock on his wall. 9:30 pm. Anything could happen at 9:30pm, especially if it was Morgan. What could they be doing? Could they still be at the bar, having some drinks? Could Morgan take her home to his house? Could they be kissing?<p>

Could they be having sex?

They could be having sex, I mean who could resist Derek Morgan? They could fall in love, they could get engaged, get married, have kids, grow old together.

Then sat up and shook his head. Way to jump to conclusions.

Just then, he glanced at his computer (newly set up by Garcia, with a wifi subscription that he thought that he never needed it much) and noticed that his SilverKnight was online. A few seconds, later a chat box appeared.

** SilverKnight: Hi, my dear Prince. You have no idea how much I missed you. Are you still awake?**

Reid smiled as he stood up from the couch and went to his computer. Well, at least he still has something to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yey! Chapter 2 done and done! Anyway, I don't know why I used _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_ for the movie, maybe I'm just kind of sad that it's over. And I don't know any new movies that they will enjoy both without you know, car chases and women in swimsuits. Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated! No flamers, please? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, how have you been? So anyway, I just watched the season finale of CM season 7. it's kinda sad that Paget is leaving the show, but as long as Matthew is still there, it's all good. anyway, chapter 3 is up. I hope you're still reading this. Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds...**

**CHAPTER 3**

Reid yawned as he picked up his bag from his kitchen table, grabbing his mug on the way. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he blearily glanced at the clock. He and Silver Knight chatted until the wee hours of the morning and he only slept for 2 hours. But, it was still worth it. Silver Knight is a great distraction; Silver Knight made him forget, even for a short while, a certain agent.

Reid couldn't help but think about what the Knight looks like. Could he be tall? Muscular? Dark? Handsome? Has an amazing smile?

Reid smiled as he remembered most of their conversation last night. It ranged from serious, to even ridiculous. But it was the best conversation that he had for a long time now. It was like he was talking to a friend, someone that he already knew for a long time.

Reid was jolted from his musing at the loud knock at his door. Reid frowned. 7am. Who could be knocking at his door at 7am? Must be the landlady.

Reid opened the door and was startled to find Morgan outside. He looks terrible, like he hasn't slept all night.

"Morgan? Wow, you look terrible." Reid greeted, opening his door wider to let the older agent in.

Morgan grimaced as he stepped inside Reid's house. "Thanks for pointing it out. I already had 4 cups of coffee so that I could stay awake."

"What happened? Late night? Oh," Reid's eyes widened as he remembered yesterday. "So, you haven't slept huh?"

Morgan stared at Reid intensely, until Reid started to get uncomfortable. There was something with the way Morgan was looking at him and he has no clue what it was. Just as suddenly, Morgan sighed, then rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Yes, it was a late night but not in the way that you think." Morgan replied.

"No need to explain." Reid does not want to hear his escapades. He's not in the mood. "What are you doing here anyway? It's too early."

Morgan sighed, placing his hand on Reid's shoulder. "I want to apologize."

Reid suppressed a shiver as that warm, large hand settled comfortably on his shoulder. "For what?"

"For leaving you yesterday. I tried to blow her off, since I was with you first. But you already left. So, I'm sorry."

Reid could read the sincerity in those words and he again shivered lightly at the hand that was on his shoulder. "N-No need to apologize, Morgan. We're good."

Morgan frowned. "No, we're not. I still felt guilty just leaving you there. I want to make it up to you."

Reid sighed. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

Reid sighed, then smiled up at Morgan. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"Let me take you to dinner. Anywhere you like." Morgan smiled.

Reid smirked. "Are you sure, Morgan? I might pick the most expensive restaurant that I could think of."

_Anything for you_. The thought just popped in Morgan's mind and he slowly trailed his hand from Reid's shoulder to his hand, brushing their fingers together lightly, then letting go.

Reid's breath caught in his throat at the touch, wide eyes connecting with the older man's.

Morgan then smirked back. "You can pick out the most expensive restaurant that you can think of, just as long as it's not Star Trek themed."

Reid grinned back, that adorable smile of his that never failed to make Morgan's heart melt.

"Deal. Anyway, want some more coffee? I have some more left." Reid asked, already walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good." Morgan smiled, following Reid, surreptitiously glancing at his butt.

"Still take two sugars, no cream, right?" Reid asked, pouring the coffee.

Morgan's jaw already hurt from smiling too much. "I can't believe you remember."

Reid rolled his eyes at Morgan as he placed the mug in front of the older man. "Eidetic memory?"

Morgan snickered, taking a sip of his coffee. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "Wow, Pretty Boy, that's good."

Reid blushed slightly, taking in Morgan's closed eyes and his Adam's apple. Man, this man should be made illegal. "Uhm…anyway…"

Morgan opened his eyes and they locked with Reid's. The younger agent could not, for the life of him, look away.

Morgan swallowed. "Reid – "

Just then, Morgan's phone rang. Morgan bit back a curse at the interruption.

"Morgan." He snapped at whoever was on the other line. Reid watched as he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, we'll be there. Yes, I'll pick him up."

Morgan hung up his phone and looked at Reid. Reid raised his eyebrows. "Was that Hotch?"

Morgan sighed. "What do you know? We have a case."

Reid fought down his disappointment. "Oh. Well, at least we won't be doing any paperwork anymore, huh?"

Morgan sighed as well and Reid was trying to decipher if the older man was disappointed, too. "I guess. Come on, I told Hotch I'll pick you up."

Reid resisted the urge to pout as he followed Morgan out. It was like a switch was flipped on the older agent. Reid thought that they were having a moment there and now it was like Morgan was irritated or something.

* * *

><p>Their drive towards the FBI building was spent in silence. Quite a few times, Reid was tempted to break the uncomfortable silence by citing some statistics but one look at Morgan's clenched jaw made him think twice.<p>

"Guys, we have a case." Hotch announced without preamble as they all enter the conference room.

"Mobile, Alabama, ladies and gents, is the site for your new adventure." Garcia greeted them, as she pressed some buttons on the remote. "We have Billy Sikes, Carey Scott, Amber Feldman and Troy Wilkins, kids ranging from 9-12 years old being abducted from their homes."

"Any ransom demands?" Reid asked, looking at the pictures of the children.

"Nuh-uh. The kids have been missing for more than 24 hours now and the police are nowhere near optimistic."

"The first 24 hours are very crucial with this kind of cases." Prentiss commented, forehead crinkling.

"Exactly, my sweetness and these kids have been missing for more than that."

"The kidnappers are not demanding anything? Are there any cases like this before in the same area?" Morgan asked.

Garcia pressed a few more buttons and the screen lit up. "Unfortunately, there were. March 2000, 4 kids have gone missing in Duluth, Georgia. After 72 hours, two were found dead in a ditch near town, and the two were found after 2 days."

"Any sexual assault?" JJ asked, wincing as she looked at the photographs on her tablet.

Garcia pursed her lips. "That is the good news. There were no signs of sexual abuse, no signs that they were hurt, they were actually groomed. Their clothes are new, their nails are clean."

"Signs of remorse?" Prentiss commented.

"It could be a woman, since the kids were groomed." JJ replied.

"If that's the case, then what's the COD?" Morgan frowned.

"Coroner found traces of feathers in their throats and lungs."

"Feathers?" Rossie asked, frowning. "Were they suffocated with a pillow?"

"Bingo to our esteemed veteran." Garcia pointed her remote at Rossi.

Hotch stood up, gathering his tablet. "Let's not waste more time. Wheels up in 20."

* * *

><p>They boarded the jet and Reid could still not fathom Morgan's mood. While they were still alone, he tapped Morgan's shoulder.<p>

"Uhm…hey."

Morgan straightened. "Hey, Reid. What's up?"

"Is, uhm, everything okay? You've been in a foul mood ever since this morning. Did I do something wrong?"

Morgan stared at Reid like he spouted another head, then started to laugh. "No, Pretty Boy, you didn't do anything wrong."

Reid sighed with relief. "Then what's the problem? You're like irritated or something."

Morgan smiled ruefully. "I just felt bad that our dinner will be delayed."

Reid blushed. "_That's _why you're irritated?"

Morgan laughed as he clapped Reid's shoulder. "You don't need to be that surprised." He then grew serious then looked at Reid's wide eyes. "I have been waiting for this for quite a long time now."

Reid swallowed. "W-What do you mean? We always have dinner together."

"Dinner with the team and Chinese take outs does not count." Morgan said softly, brushing a lock of hair from Reid's forehead.

Reid felt like he was drowning in Morgan's dark eyes. Could it be…? What does he mean? Does Morgan want to be with him, too? "M-Morgan – "

"I mean, he _is_ probably gonna call, but I don't wanna get my hopes up." Emily quipped to JJ as they climbed aboard the jet, startling Morgan and Reid who scrambled away from each other.

"Totally. But, I still think you need to talk to a certain agent –" JJ stopped short as she saw the two agents already at the jet. "Oh hey, guys."

"Hey." Morgan responded and Reid gave a weak wave.

"Everyone here?" Hotch asked as he board the plane, followed by Rossi.

Reid found his seat beside JJ and closed his eyes. He felt so confused, his brain feels like melted ice cream and that won't do. They needed his head at a time like this. He can't fall at the seams. They'll sort this out once the case is done. Damn Morgan for making him feel like this.

* * *

><p>"James, you don't want to do this." Reid implied, arms raised as he walked towards James McCoy, their unsub who kidnaps children as substitutes for his own who died at a fire.<p>

The gun trembled at McCoy's hands. "Yes I do. You don't know how it feels. I might as well die and follow them. At least, we'll all be together."

His children, all 4 of them, together with his wife, died when a fire broke out in their home. He was not there with them. He was in Atlanta by that time, finishing a contract, eager to go home to his family.

He vowed to his dead wife that he will make his family complete again. He was under the delusion that all of the kids that he kidnaps were his own and when they all whined and cried, saying that they want to go home, James killed them, saying that they will be with their mom soon.

And now, after 3 grueling days of investigation, no sleep and planning, they have James now. But it seems that he is not going anywhere without a fight.

"Damn it, Hotch. Let me go in there. Reid's alone, let me go." Morgan hissed between his teeth. His fists were clenched as he forced himself not to punch Hotch who was his stoic self.

"You're angry, Morgan. You cannot assess the situation well if you're mad. We have backups if ever Reid needs one."

"Shit." Morgan muttered, continuing his pacing, not knowing what to do with himself. Reid is inside the house. Reid is alone inside the house with a psychopath. Reid…

"Hey, Morgan. Everything will be fine. It's Reid. He knows what he's doing." Prentiss whispered soothingly to him, as she noticed that Morgan was agitated.

"You don't understand, Emily. He's not even armed. How will he be able to protect himself?" Morgan hissed, still pacing, eyes not leaving the house. "I shouldn't have let him go alone. I should be there. God, I can't stand all this."

Emily was just looking at Morgan. Yes, she was worried about Reid, too, but not this much. She knew Reid for almost 5 years now, she knows how capable he is. But Morgan's worrying about him is something…more.

Just then, a shot rang out inside the house and Morgan took action like a spring coiled way too much, running towards the house in a heartbeat. Another shot rang out and he kicked open the door, gun drawn, a group of SWAT following him.

"Reid?" Morgan called out, cautiously stepping inside the house. _Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay_.

"In here!" called out a faint voice. "I got him. It's okay."

Morgan sighed, then holstered his gun. He then hurried towards the kitchen. Reid was standing near the island, still clutching his gun. Morgan looked down and saw James sprawled on the floor, handcuffed and unconscious.

"Did you shot him?" Morgan asked, feeling James' neck for a pulse as the SWAT team moved in to take the unsub. "I thought you were unarmed?"

"Hotch gave me an ankle holster. I just shot his gun. Then I whacked him with a pan."

Morgan snickered. "Great job, man." He then stood up, relief flooding him in droves, physically restraining himself from hugging the younger man close and never letting go. He then noticed Reid's pale face. "You okay?"

Reid grimaced. "I don't think so."

Morgan frowned, touching Reid's shoulder, eyes widening when Reid yelped. "What's the matter?" He then lifted his hand and saw blood. "He got you."

Reid held on to Morgan's arms as he started to sway. "Just the shoulder."

"Shit." Morgan tightened his arms around Reid, pulling him closer and pulled out his cellphone. "Hotch, we need medic. Reid has been shot."

"Is he okay?" Reid heard Hotch asked.

Reid groaned, hiding his face against Morgan's neck. "This is so embarrassing."

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, just embarrassed. Send me my medic, yeah?"

Morgan placed a light kiss on Reid's forehead. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Reid. You did a good job. You put down the unsub singlehandedly. I'm proud of you." Morgan tightened his hold on Reid as the younger man started to tremble. "Easy, Pretty Boy. Medic's on the way. Come on, let's get you outside.

Reid continued to tremble and Morgan got worried. Was he crying? Reid never cried. Was he that affected by the event? "Reid, hey, what's wrong, Pretty Boy?"

Reid raised his head and Morgan was relieved to see that he was laughing. "And you think that this is funny, huh?"

Reid continued to giggle. "I whacked him with a pan."

Morgan smiled, too. "Yes you did. Quite an inventive weapon you got there."

"Have you watched the movie _'Tangled'_?" Reid asked, looking up at Morgan with an earnest face, eyes bright and lips pink and moist.

"Can't say that I have." Morgan whispered, raising his hand and tracing Reid's sharp chin with his thumb, close enough to feel the young man's trembling lips.

Reid stiffened at the contact; lips parting as Morgan softly stroke his chin, the pain in his shoulder momentarily forgotten. "M-Maybe you would like to watch it…sometime?"

Morgan raised his eyes to Reid's and his thumb found its way to Reid's bottom lip. "Maybe."

Just then, a pair of medic came into the kitchen and started to fuss around Reid. Knowing that the young genius is in good hands, Morgan relinquished his hold reluctantly and went outside. He breathed deeply the fresh air, holding on to his self-control. It took all of the willpower he possessed not to swoop down and devour those tempting, pink lips. He wants to take it slow; he does not want to scare Reid. The poor guy is already feeling vulnerable, and here he is thinking of taking advantage.

"Morgan." Hotch called him, motioning him to go closer, ears glued to his phone.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked, holstering his gun to his hip.

"Prentiss, Dave and JJ got the kids. They're safe, and they're actually watching TV and eating candy." Hotch said, a little bemused.

Morgan sighed. "Well, he really must missed his kids. It's understandable. I almost felt sorry for him."

"Yeah. Almost." Hotch sighed as well. "How's Reid?"

"Good. McCoy shot him in the shoulder." Morgan's fist tightened as he imagined Reid again inside the house with a psychopath.

Morgan was lost in thought and did not realize that Hotch was staring at him rather intensely, it made him feel uncomfortable. "What?"

Hotch frowned. "Nothing. I just have one advice for you."

Morgan frowned back. "Advice?"

Hotch leaned closer, eyes blazing. "Do not fuck this up. If ever you try to hurt him or make him cry, you have me, Emily, JJ, Dave and Garcia after your ass. We will hunt you down. You got that?"

Morgan was staring at Hotch incredulously. Then he started to laugh until tears gathered in his eyes. "Yeah I got it." He then stopped. "Wait a minute, did you just call Prentiss 'Emily'?"

Hotch's eyes widened. "So? That's her name, right?"

Morgan chuckled. "Hotch, I will say the exact same thing you said to me. If ever you hurt her or make her cry, I will personally hunt you down and kick your ass so hard you wish you have never been born. Got that?"

Hotch's lips lifted. "Touche." Then he turned serious. "But seriously, I don't think there's anyone he deserves to be with than with you. I have been watching you two danced around each other for years, I think it's about time you do something about it."

Morgan's eyes softened as he saw Reid being escorted out of the house by a medic. He was scowling and was obviously not pleased by being held like his grandmother. His Prince. Morgan smiled as he slowly walked towards Reid.

"Believe me, Hotch. I'm going to do something about it. I'm going to make him fall for me so hard, he would not want to be with anyone else."

Hotch smiled as he watched Morgan approached Reid. The younger man's scowl disappeared as he saw Morgan approaching. A healthy pink hue touched his cheeks as the older agent held his arm protectively. He then shook his head, then glanced at his phone.

"I'll just make sure she's okay." He whispered as he dialed a certain brunette's number.

* * *

><p>"Morgan, for the last time, it was just my shoulder! I'm not an invalid!" Reid exclaimed exasperatedly as Morgan hovered over him like a mother hen; fluffing his pillows, laying a blanket over him, arranging his arm sling. It was sweet at first, but it is starting to get on Reid's nerves.<p>

Emily sat down beside Hotch on one of the seats of the jet. "Aww, let him, Reid. I think it's sweet. You two look like an old married couple."

Reid spluttered and his face resembled a tomato. "We do not!"

Morgan smirked, then scooted Reid's legs over so that he could sit at the end of the couch.

Reid scowled, kicking Morgan's side, earning him a muffled 'oof' from the older agent. "You looked like you're enjoying this."

Morgan shrugged. "No comment."

Reid blushed. "You..." he hissed.

Morgan smiled then leaned forward. "Shh, not so loud. Everyone else is sleeping."

Reid glanced around, and sure enough all of them are sleeping already, including Emily who has her headphones on.

Reid sighed, laying back down on the couch. "What a day, huh?"

Morgan leaned his head back on the back of the couch. "You could say that again."

A few silent moments passed and Morgan thought that Reid was already asleep. Then, a timid voice spoke up.

"Uhm, hey Morgan?" Reid whispered, nudging Morgan's side with his foot.

"Hm?"

Reid cleared his throat. "Are you still going to take me to dinner?"

Morgan opened his eyes and looked at Reid. The young agent was blushing and it made Morgan smile. He was just so adorable and amazing and incredible and perfect. He scooted closer and draped Reid's long legs across his thighs, ignoring the younger man's squeak.

"After we had a long night's sleep, I'm going to take you to dinner to any place you want. But right now, you need to rest." He then stroked Reid's legs against his pants soothingly. "Sleep. I'll be here." He whispered.

And with that promise, Reid relaxed, and closed his eyes. And for the first time in a long time, slept without any nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Tell me what you think. I'm so excited on what's gonna happen, but please tell me what you think. And please, no flamers?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here i am again. How have you guys been? Anyway, here's Chapter 4 of my story. Thank you so much to all those people who liked it and reviewed, it really meant a lot. And also, I changed the rating to M...just because. You'll know once you read this, but don't get your hopes up too much! Haha. Please also forgive me for portraying Emily like this. I just missed Criminal Minds, and I miss her more since I know she'll no longer be in the show. I always picture her as this, strong, independent woman with a great sense of humor, and kind of quirky, too. Anyway, I'm babbling here on and on. Please I hope you enjoy this next chapter, reviews are still very much appreciated, but please if you're gonna flame me, just be gentle, please?**

**Disclaimer: CM, Matthew Gray Gubler and Shemar Moore are mine...in my dreams. hahaha. =(**

**CHAPTER 4**

_ Reid moaned as he felt those warm, warm lips pressed against his neck, sucking lightly. He felt those gentle, gentle hands slid to his inner thighs, gently stroking upwards, but nowhere near the place where he wants them to be. Reid lifted his hands, blunt nails scratching the back of the man above him, earning him a guttural, throaty moan that went straight to his already hard erection._

_ "You look so beautiful." The voice whispered in his ear, as Reid trembled violently._

_ "Please." He begged, tightening his hands on the biceps which held him protectively._

_ "Please what? Would you like me to suck you?" The voice whispered in his ear again as that wonderful, wonderful mouth sucked his tender nipples, making the younger man gasp. "Or would you like me to fuck you?" The man whispered as he ghosted his fingers against Reid's spasming hole._

_ Reid panted; parting his legs as those clever, clever fingers gently stroked his insides. Oh god, just a few more strokes and he'll come. He'll seriously come. "Please, fuck me, suck me, whatever. Just please."_

_ The man reared up, planting his hands beside Reid's head. Reid opened his eyes and it collided with dark orbs that seemed to suck his very soul. Those eyes. He has seen them before. They looked familiar._

_ "Spencer…"_

_ Reid gasped as he tightened his legs around the hips that pinned him down. He knew that voice. It's a very familiar voice. Reid closed his eyes in bliss as those gentle fingers brushed back his hair from his sweaty forehead. That touch…he has felt that touch before…_

_ "Spencer… I love –"_

Reid jolted awake as his alarm clocked blared suddenly. Reid squinted his eyes at the offending clock and seeing that it was already 6am, groaned, turned over then turned off his alarm. Silence reigned and that was when Reid noticed something sticky. He peeled back the blankets slowly, afraid of what he might find. He then sighed as his suspicions were confirmed. He just came in his pajamas. He could not remember the last time he had a wet dream. He then stared at the ceiling. The man in his dream felt familiar, sounds familiar. His eyes. It's like he has seen them before.

It has been a week since their case in Alabama and it has been a week now since he was shot in the shoulder. The wound has already healed, though he still felt twinges every now and then. The team still treats him like he was made of glass, which was kind of sweet at first but eventually became quite irritating.

He sighed heavily as he stood up from his bed, stretching his muscles. He winced at the sudden pull at his shoulders. Guess he's not that well yet. He yawned as he switched on his computer and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He then went to the bathroom and showered hurriedly.

He came back to his room, fully dressed with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He went to check his emails and smiled widely as he saw an email with a very familiar sender.

_**There's only so many songs  
>That I can sing to pass the time<br>And I'm running out of things to do  
>To get you off my mind<strong>_

_**With you is where I'd rather be  
>But we're stuck where we are<br>And it's so hard, you're so far  
>This long distance is killing me (1)<strong>_

Reid smiled goofily as he read the passages. The poem does not sound familiar. He's thinking it might be a song or something. Long distance, huh? Does Mr. Silver Knight felt that they're in a long distance relationship? Well, true they never talked that much for the past few weeks, and yes, he kind of missed the other guy. So, are they in a long distance relationship? Smiling even more, he typed a short reply then turn off his computer then went out of his apartment. He already felt that it was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Reid entered the BAU with two coffees in hand. He is in a very good mood this morning. First, he had that very delicious and arousing dream, then he was the first in line at the coffee shop, the book that he has been dying to read is now out, the sun is shining outside, the birds were chirping and the flowers are in full bloom.<p>

Emily and Morgan were already at the bullpen when Reid came in. She noticed that Reid was smiling and there was a bounce in his step. Effects of caffeine?

"Morning, Reid." Emily greeted.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" Reid cheerfully said, while putting his bag down.

Emily glanced at Morgan, mouthing, _"What's up?"_

Morgan grinned. "Looks like you woke up at the right side of bed this morning."

Reid grinned back. "I don't know. I felt good today. Must be the muffin I ate. Hey, did you

know –"

Morgan put up his hand. "Reid, we're glad that you feel good today, but it's too early for trivia on the differences of wheat and oats and bran."

Reid frowned. "How did you know – "

Morgan chuckled. "Trust me. I know." He then noticed the other cup of coffee that Reid was holding. He grinned widely at Reid. "Hey, is that for me, Pretty Boy?"

"After you made fun of my 'supposed to be fun' trivia about wheat and oats? No, sir. This is for Garcia." And with that, Reid turned and headed up to Garcia's lair.

Emily was looking at Reid's retreating back. "I didn't know Reid has a cute butt."

Morgan spluttered the coffee he was drinking. "What?"

Emily smiled wistfully. "Oh, nothing. Just noticing Reid's butt. Shame he's into guys. I would love to squeeze those babies." She then sighed, shook her head and went to do her paperwork.

Morgan was still looking at her with wide eyes. "Uh, Em..."

Emily sighed exasperatedly. "Stop, okay? I know what you're going to say, you're going to say, follow my heart, follow my guts, follow my hormones, follow anything. But even if I follow any of those things, he still won't pay attention to me! What does it take for him to notice me? Does he need me to parade in his office in just my underwear?" She then stopped, then tilted her head. "That's a nice idea. Maybe my red negligee, huh? Oooh! Maybe I'll also wear a gun, he'll like that, won't he?" She then turned wide, and quite frankly, manic eyes at Morgan.

Morgan's mouth was hanging open when Emily finished her tirade. "I…don't know? When was the last time you got laid?"

"Too long. Unless…" She then looked at Derek seductively.

Morgan scrambled to stand up. "No. Nah-uh. Not in this lifetime."

Emily whined. "Come on, Morgan. We'll keep it a secret."

"No, Emily. You're not my type. You know that."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Right. You like guys. Nerdy but sexy guys. Nerdy, tall, skinny, sexy guys with cute butts. Nerdy guys with cute butts, like –"

"Emily!" Morgan whispered harshly, seeing Reid approaching.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Reid smiled as he sat down on his desk.

Emily smiled sweetly. "Nerdy guys with cute butts."

"Oh, you're seeing someone? That's nice."

Morgan groaned quietly beside her.

Emily beamed. "How about you, Reid? Do you like guys with cute butts?" Emily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Reid blinked slowly at her. "Not…preferably. Maybe. Why are you asking me?"

"What's your type, anyway? The alpha male who would stake his claim on you? Strong, confident, sexy alpha male? Those alpha male who would kick down doors and tackle unsubs without breaking a sweat? Huh?" Emily's eyes were wide like she was high.

Reid looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, maybe?"

Emily shook herself, eyes focusing like she was coming out of a trance. "Shit. I really need to get laid. Damn hormones."

Reid sighed with relief. "What's going on with you?"

Emily groaned and banged her head on the desk.

Morgan answered the question for her. "She's horny."

Reid nodded. As if that would explain everything. But then again, it's Emily. "Ah ha."

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning and the rest of the afternoon were spent with paperwork. Of course, Reid finished his before lunch.<p>

Reid was sitting on his cubicle reading a book when suddenly, a chat box appeared on his monitor. Curious, Reid checked whom it was from. An unbidden smile came to his lips as he read the name of the sender. He opened the chat box and saw this message:

** S: **_**Come to me in my dreams, and then**_

_**By day I shall be well again.**_

_**For then the night will more than pay**_

_**The hopeless longing of the day.**__** (2)**_

_**Oh, may your silhouette never dissolve on the beach;  
>may your eyelids never flutter into the empty distance.<br>Don't leave me for a second, my dearest,**_

_**because in that moment you'll have gone so far**_  
><em><strong>I'll wander mazily over all the earth, asking,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying? <strong>__**(3)**_

Reid waited for another message but none appeared. Smiling, he took out a post it and wrote the passage even though he knew the poems from memory, then taped it on his monitor. He then caught himself smiling while looking at the poem. Damn. Garcia was right. He _does_ have a crush.

"Pretty Boy." Morgan called, sitting on top of Reid's desk.

Reid frowned. "Will you please stop sitting on my paperwork?"

Morgan grinned but obliged by removing the papers then sitting back down. "Sorry."

Reid rolled his eyes. "What do you need? And no, I will not do your paperwork for you. Not after you snuck in 15 of your files on my in tray."

Morgan pouted. "I was hoping you could do like at least, maybe 5?"

"No."

"Three?"

"No."

"Please?" Morgan pleaded, his eyes soft like a puppy.

Reid sighed. "Fine. But just three."

Morgan grinned. "Thanks. Oh, hey, I was wondering, did you know about that new restaurant in town? The Italian place?"

"No, I don't think so." Reid beamed. "Though there is a new comic bookstore in town."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Not comic books, Pretty Boy. Restaurant. You know, a place where you eat? You do eat, right?"

"Of course I do. Why don't we go to the old Chinese place we always go to?"

"I want to try something new."

"Ok. Who else will be there? Did you ask the girls?"

Morgan coughed slightly. "No. Just us."

Reid paused. "Just…us?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Morgan asked, staring straight at Reid's eyes.

Reid shrugged nonchalantly, though his heart was beating like crazy with those dark eyes boring into his. "I was just asking. Why don't you ask Em –"

"_HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO_ –"

Emily stopped short when she noticed that the two agents, not to mention all of the other agents on the bullpen were staring at her.

Emily blushed, slowly removing her headphones. "Oops. Sorry."

Morgan looked at her like she just dropped from outer space. Reid couldn't stop laughing.

Reid coughed slightly, body still shaking with remnants of laughter. "Hey Em, are you doing anything tonight? Wanna come with us to dinner?"

Emily beamed. "Yeah, I would –" but stopped short by the murderous glare being given to her by Morgan. "On second thought, no thank you. I…need to…feed…my…cat. Yes, my cat. Sergio. He gets hungry. Sometimes."

Morgan nodded, smirking. "There you go, Reid. It seems that you're stuck with me."

Reid sighed. "Fine. But do we really need to get Italian?"

Morgan grinned. "Yup, it's time that we try other things. Come on, my treat."

Reid grinned back as he stood up to gather his bag and his coat. "Now that is what I wanted to hear."

Morgan chuckled, putting on his leather jacket. "What do you mean? I always treat you."

"Yeah right. Remember when we went to get coffee at that new place in town? You met a hot girl and left me to pay for _your_ coffee and _your_ muffin."

"She was asking me the difference between a latte and an espresso. You know I'm always willing to help."

The two were still bickering, walking towards the elevator when Garcia popped out of her lair.

"Oh hey, you guys are going out?"

Reid grinned. "Morgan's treating me to dinner."

Garcia smiled slowly, looking from Reid to Morgan. "Nice, but hey Reid can I talk to you for a minute?"

Reid glanced first at Morgan. "Yeah, sure."

Garcia led Reid away from Morgan. "You guys are going out? What about your cyber boyfriend? How are you guys by the way?"

"Oh that. First, he's not my boyfriend. Second, like there's ever gonna be a chance for us to be together. For all we know, he could be in Australia or Russia or something."

"But Reid, he was so nice and romantic. Remember the Shakespeare sonnets he sent you?"

"Yes I do. We still chat every now and then. He's my friend now."

Garcia looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Reid laughed. "Why are you so hell bent with this cyber guy?"

"I don't know, he could be the one for you."

Reid smiled sadly. "Well, I already have someone in mind as 'the one', but I don't think he knows. It's better that he don't."

Garcia sighed. "I just want you to be happy, you know."

Reid smiled. "I know. And I thank you for that." Reid held her hand for a few seconds, then let go. "I'll chat with him tomorrow. He won't miss me if we missed one night, right?"

"Right. Well, anyway, have fun." Garcia waved at Morgan.

Reid walked towards Morgan who was looking at him curiously. "Everything okay?"

Reid forced a smile. "Yes. Everything's good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for making Prentiss like that. =)**

**Anyway, here are the poems/lines which were used in this chapter:**

**(1)_ Long Distance_ by Bruno Mars**

**(2)_ Longing_ by Matthew Arnold**

**(3)_ Love Sonnet XLV_ by Pablo Neruda**

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm very excited to share with you guys what will happen next. See you guys on the next chapter! I hope... =))**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! How are you guys doing? Here I am again with yet another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, it really meant a lot. Please keep 'em coming, you guys rock! (O_O) \m/**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Morgan and Reid went to the newest restaurant in town called Sapore di Cielo. (1) They saw that due to dinner rush, the line was quite long. But Morgan went to the front of the line and talked to the _maître'd _and they were seated in no time. The restaurant has a romantic feel: candlelight on every table, vases of roses, a piano player on the lounge, and the lights were dimmed. They both ordered their food, and with a few awkward moments on Reid's part, the pair both started talking about work, Derek's family, Reid's mom, Star Trek, and some books. And before they know it, they both noticed that it was already 11:00. Morgan signaled for the waiter for their bill.

"Wow, we've been here for 4 hours? Time sure does fly, huh?" Reid asked, taking a sip of his white wine.

_Yeah, when I'm with you, I don't think I want the day to end_. Morgan coughed lightly. "It sure does. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Can we try their gelato? It's my first time to eat one. I want to know how it tastes."

Morgan accepted as he pulled out his wallet, as Reid does the same.

"Hey what are you doing?" Morgan asked incredulously as Reid pulled out a hundred.

"Paying for dinner?" Reid asked.

"Nuh-uh. My treat, remember?" Morgan shook his head as he gave his credit card to the waiter.

Reid beamed and flashed him his adorable smile. "Thank you."

Morgan cleared his throat as that smile threatened to do something to his guts. "It's nothing."

They both ordered their gelato and decided to eat it while walking towards Morgan's SUV. Morgan's steps faltered and he almost stumbled as he saw Reid licking the treat and making moaning noises as he tasted the gelato.

"Wow, that's good. It's my first time eating gelato. I didn't know it was this good." He then looked up at Morgan excitedly. "Hey did you know that homemade gelato typically contains 4–8% butterfat, versus 14% for ice cream in the United States. Depending on recipes and the person making it, dairy based gelato contains 16–24% sugar. Most ice cream in the United States contains 12 to 16% sugar. The sugar content in homemade gelato, as in traditional ice cream, is balanced with the water content to act as an anti-freeze to prevent it from freezing solid. Types of sugar used include sucrose, dextrose, and inverted sugar to control apparent sweetness." (2)

Morgan zoned out as he stared at Reid's tongue as he licked the frozen dessert. His gut tightened and somehow his jeans got noticeably tighter as Reid continued to happily devour the treat. What would Reid do if he just swoop down suddenly and catch those lips with his own? Will he scream bloody murder or will he part his lips for him, accepting his kiss like a flower welcoming the rays of the sun?

"Morgan?"

Morgan forced himself to look at Reid's eyes. "Hn?"

Reid smirked, then pointed to Morgan's gelato. "Yours is melting."

Morgan noticed that the cold treat was now running down his hand. "Oh damn."

"Hey Morgan?"

Morgan grunted, busy licking the melting treat.

Reid looked away from that tongue, face blazing. "Thank you for taking me out to dinner."

Morgan smiled at him. "No problem. I hope we could do this again sometime."

They both stopped at a traffic light, waiting for it to turn green when Morgan noticed that there was a smear of gelato on Reid's face.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, you got some here." Morgan motioned to the corner of his mouth.

"Here?" Reid asked, blindly swiping his face.

"No, no. Right there."

Reid reached in to his pocket for a handkerchief then tried to wipe his face, but still unable to get the smear. "There?"

Morgan sighed, then faced Reid fully, his thumb swiping the smear at the corner of Reid's mouth. Reid tensed up, face blushing wildly as Morgan swiped his thumb at the corner of his mouth, then with eyes locked on the young genius, he slowly brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the smear off it.

Reid let out a whimper at that display. Damn. That mouth should be made illegal. Reid swallowed. "Did you – Did you get it?" He whispered huskily.

Morgan stepped closer, invading Reid's personal space. "Actually, no. It was much stubborn than I thought it would be."

"So, it - it's still there?" Reid's heart was beating a hundred miles per second, his palm sweating profusely and the gelato was now melting on his hand, but he does not seem to care.

"I'm not really sure. I might need to do a thorough check up." Morgan whispered, his thumb slowly tracing Reid's full lips.

Reid was speechless, eyes widening as he watched Morgan slowly bent down, coming closer, breath warming his face. Steeling himself, Reid closed his eyes, waiting for the cold, wet lips to touch his. He's never a fan of kissing. It was messy; it was wet, not to mention the germs.

But suddenly, instead of cold and wet lips touching his, he felt warmth. Warm, moist lips slowly pressing against his own; unhurried, languid, gentle. And it felt good. Really good. Some of the kisses that he had, although it's only a fair few, made him disgusted. But not this. Oh, definitely not this.

Reid sighed softly as that pair of amazing lips slowly stroked his own. Slowly, he felt that warmth being lifted and with a disappointed whimper, opened his eyes.

Morgan was looking at him with wide eyes, wonder and amazement, and something else plainly written on his features. "Spencer…"

Then reality came crashing down. They were standing at a busy intersection; they were already being ogled by passing people; the gelato melting on his hand, Morgan's slightly cold hand resting on his neck. Morgan. He just kissed his colleague. Granted, the colleague that he has the hots for years, but still. Morgan is straight. This could not be happening.

Reid stepped slowly away from Morgan, missing the cold hand immediately as it was withdrawn. "I have to go."

Morgan took a hold of Reid's hand. "I know. I'll give you a ride, remember?"

Reid wrenched his hand away gently. "I'll get a cab."

"It's late, Reid. I'll give you a ride." Morgan insisted, afraid of Reid's reaction to their mind blowing kiss.

"No, thank you." Reid threw the melted and remaining gelato on a trash bin beside the traffic light, signaling for a taxi.

"Reid, come on. Can we at least talk about this?"

A cab pulled over and Reid immediately opened the door. He paused before going in. "Thank you for dinner."

Morgan watched helplessly as the cab pulled out of sight. He then sighed and wiped a hand on his face. He just made a mess of things. Damn it.

* * *

><p>Morgan tried to call Reid several times but it always went to voicemail. It was already 3am but he has not slept yet. He was too keyed up to sleep; when he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Reid's expression as the older man leaned forward to that beautiful mouth, then his horrified reaction after their kiss. God, what a way to mess things up. Morgan sighed then rubbed his eyes roughly, then sighed at the inevitable. It appears that he will go to work again tomorrow without any sleep. Morgan opened his email, and saw that PrinceCharming was online. Eagerly, he typed a greeting, then wishing for the best, hit send.<p>

**SilverKnight: Why are you still awake, my Prince?**

After a few agonizing seconds, he replied.

**PrinceCharming: I can't sleep.**

**S: Why not? Is something bothering you?**

**P: Not really...**

**S: Really? I can sense that's not true even from here. Do you want to talk about it?**

**P: I'll just bore you to death.**

**S: Try me.**

Morgan waited for a few minutes, afraid that he won't answer. But after a few agonizing moments, he did.

**P: Have you ever waited for something for a long time that you were afraid that it will never happen?**

**S: Can't say that I have. Care to explain?**

**P: It's just…I was waiting for this thing to happen for a long time now. I've waited for so long that I already accepted to myself that it will never, in a million years happen.**

**S: But…?**

**P: But, as fate, or destiny or science would have it, it happened. In cold, vivid detail, like a Renaissance painting.**

**S: I see. Can't really say that happened to me before. Were you happy that it happened?**

**P: I was…I think it was the happiest I've ever been. Well, aside from being named godfather of my friend's baby, but yes, I was elated. Happy. Joyful.**

Morgan sighed with relief. So if Reid was happy that it happened, then what's wrong?

**S: If you're happy, then what seems to be the problem?**

**P: Something like this never happened to me. And this guy is STRAIGHT. I mean flat out playboy, lady killer, Casanova…the list is endless.**

Morgan frowned. Is that how Reid see him? Morgan is getting kind of irritated now.

**S: Can you tell me exactly what happened?**

**P: Well, it was one of those rare opportunities that we had dinner together. Just the two of us. He always makes me feel comfortable, always easy to talk to. Always with a funny story about our job, his family. But this time it was…different.**

**S: Different how?**

**P: That's just it, I don't know. My colleagues usually tell me that I'm kind of oblivious to everything around me, but this time, even **_**I**_** sensed it. There was something in his eyes, the way he looked at me…it was different.**

**S: Different good, or different bad, as in weird?**

**P: No, definitely good.**

Morgan smiled. Now, we're talking.

**S: Okay. So it was good. Then, what seems to be the problem?**

**P: You may think I'm crazy babbling on like this, but I don't want to get hurt. I've already been hurt in the past, I don't want a repeat of that again.**

**S: What makes you think he'll hurt you?**

**P: I know he won't hurt me deliberately but…**

**S: But what?**

**P: What if it was just a whim? What if he felt that he's bored with women that he tried to transfer his attentions to me? What if he gets over his boredom, where will that leave me?**

Morgan closed his eyes as he could almost feel Reid's pain even with their distance. How could he tell Reid that he felt this for a long time now? How could he tell Reid that what he felt for him was not normal for just a colleague? How could he tell Reid that he wants to be the one to make him happy after a lifetime of pain?

**S: Well, if you ask me, I think this guy is head over heels for you.**

**P: Ha. Yeah right. Now you're just making me laugh.**

**S: No I'm not. Because I know how you feel.**

**P: How could you possibly know how I feel?**

Morgan hesitated. Will Reid be able to tell if he does this?

**S: I'm also in love with my best friend. But I don't have the courage to tell him because I'm scared that I will ruin what we have. Whenever I wake up in the morning, I always think, 'This is it. This is the day that I will tell him.' But I never do. I go to sleep at night regretting that I never get to tell him, then the cycle begins again in the morning.**

**P: Wow, how long have you been friends with him?**

Morgan smiled. How long, indeed?

**S: I've known him for 6 years. Been in love with him just as long.**

A few minutes passed and Prince Charming never replied. Did Reid figure it out? Then -

**P: I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. It seems we really are in a similar situation.**

**S: Yeah. Life's a bitch, huh?**

**P: It really is.**

**S: Hey, I have an idea.**

**P: Oh yeah? What is it?**

**S: I want us to take a vow. I will tell my best friend what I feel and you do the same.**

**P: What?! Are you serious? No. I won't do it.**

**S: Come on, just hear me out. We'll both tell them how we felt, but if it didn't work out, I want you to go out with me.**

**P: You're kidding!**

**S: No I'm not. Just think about it. If they don't feel the same, then it means that we really are not meant to be together. Please say you'll think about it.**

**P: I don't know…**

**S: Please…no need to give me an answer now. Just. Please. Think about it. I really want to get to know you better.**

**P: Er. Fine. But I'll think about it first. Don't pester me or anything.**

**S: I won't. I'll eagerly wait for your decision.**

**P: Again, no pestering. Anyway, I need to go. I'm here at the office and I just noticed how quiet it is. Also kind of creepy.**

**S: I wish I'm there with you to protect you.**

**P: Kind of like the knight that you are?**

**S: Exactly. ****I am the man who would fight for your honor. I'll be the hero you're dreamin' of. We'll live forever, knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love. (3)**

**P: I'm not familiar with that poem. Who wrote that?  
><strong>  
>Morgan chuckled, breathing a little easier now that he knew what Reid was thinking. He just serenaded Reid and he didn't even know it.<p>

**S: Good night, my Prince. Sleep well.**

**P: Good evening, sir Knight.**

_**S: Who is my love but the soul of my soul,**_

_**And the reason for every beat of my heart.**_

_**Who fills me with life in the joy of her presence,**_

_**And returns to me more than I have given. (4)**_

* * *

><p>Morgan sat at the dark, staring at his blank monitor long after they both logged off. It was already 5 am, 2 hours before he goes to work. He was awake since yesterday, and yet his mind had never been clearer, never been more focused. Never been more motivated. It was clear now. It was so clear that he felt stupid that he never realized it before. What was once just a crush, what was once just admiration and affection turned into something else. Yes, he's in love. Very much in love, head over heels in love and it's about time that Reid knew that.<p>

Morgan smiled as he saw the sun peeking out of the dawn skies.

Yes. It's about time.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Literally this means 'Taste of Heaven'. Witty, huh?<strong>

**(2) wiki/Gelato (O_O)**

**(3) Glory of Love by Peter Cetera T_T \m/**

**(4) Absence by Phillip Varady, Sr.**

**A/N: So, there you have it, chapter 5. Ta-daa! Just a few more chapters! Hope to see you next time. Reviews are still very much appreciated. But if you're a flamer, please be gentle? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. How have you guys been? Hope everyone's okay and still reading this. I was able to update this faster than I realized. I don't know, maybe I'm also excited at what's about to happen. I'm the writer but I don't know what's gonna happen next. Well, everyone likes surprises, right? Haha. Crazy person. So anyway, without further ado, I bring you, Chapter 6!**

**Warning: CM is not mine, and Mr. SilverKnight does not make an appearance here. He's busy...with...stuff...**

**CHAPTER 6**

When Reid came in that morning, Garcia knew that something was wrong. He was too quiet, he was caught staring into space, he didn't greet her like he always did, he looked like he hasn't slept and he was ignoring Morgan. Something might have happened last night.

"Hey honey, would you like to go to the break room and have coffee with me?" Garcia greeted him as she sat on the chair across Reid.

"Hm?" Reid murmured absently, busy typing on his computer.

"Coffee? Would you like some?"

"I'm good."

Garcia glanced at Morgan and saw that he was intently staring at them both. Garcia lifted her eyebrows at him, but Morgan just shrugged.

"Reid. You are coming with me. Now." Garcia used her best _'You will do as I say or you will suffer the consequences'_ tone which no one in their right mind will refuse.

Reid froze at the voice and stared at her with wide eyes. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just want to have coffee with you. Is that bad?"

Reid narrowed his eyes at her. "Is this a trap?"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "No, it is not a trap. I just want to have coffee with you."

Reid huffed, and then stood up from his seat, and Garcia noticed that he didn't look at Morgan in the eye, or even glanced his way.

They were having coffee in the break room and Garcia kept a one-sided conversation with herself since Reid was only responding with 'Great', 'That's great/nice', 'Good to hear', to anything that she was saying. He was just staring at his 4th cup of coffee.

Garcia sighed, putting down her mug. "Reid, talk to me. Is everything okay?"

Reid hummed, stirring his coffee idly. "That's great."

"Reid!"

Startled, Reid lifted his eyes to her and she saw how tired he was.

"What happened? You've been like this ever since you and Morgan went to dinner last night."

At the mention of the older agent's name, Reid groaned and banged his head on the table.

"Whoa, Reid. What happened?" Garcia then narrowed her eyes, fisting her hands on the table. "What did he do? Did he molest you? Did he take advantage of you? Did he –" Garcia gasped. "Did he show you his Speedo collection?"

Reid groaned, shook his head then lifted wide eyes to her. "He has a Speedo collection?"

Garcia grinned. "I hoped. I think he has stamp collection, but as for the Speedo collection, man, a girl can hope."

Reid cracked a small smile. "You're hopeless." Then his eyes narrowed. "Stamp collection? Really?"

Garcia took his hand. "Come on, talk to me. What's going on with that brilliant head of yours?"

Reid was silent for a few seconds, chewing his bottom lip as he gently squeezed Garcia's hand. He then blew out a breath, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on Garcia's hand more. "It's just so messed up."

"What is?" Garcia asked softly, laying her hand over Reid's so that he could relinquish his hold.

Reid then intently stared at her. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else? Not to Emily, not to JJ, not even to Kevin."

Garcia saluted Reid. "I won't tell anyone even if the CIA is already torturing me."

Reid sighed, and then Garcia saw that his cheeks were becoming pink.

"Reid, what happened last night?"

Reid sighed again, and then anxiously looked around, then relaxing when he saw that no one, aside from them was in the break room. "Remember M-Morgan and I went to dinner last night?"

"Yees?"

"Dinner was great, we had a great time and he made me feel really comfortable. But then, after we left the restaurant, everything went weird." He took a deep breath and stared at Garcia. "We kissed."

Garcia gasped, hand flying to her mouth. "Reid…" she whispered reverently.

Reid blushed, studiously avoiding her eyes. "Yes, well…"

"Reid!" Garcia squealed. "Reid!"

Reid's eyes widened, hands covering her mouth. "Shhh! Someone can hear you!"

"Sorry." Garcia wiped her eyes which were tearing up with happiness. "I – I don't know what to say."

"Yeah well, there's nothing to say. It was an error of judgment on our part. Curiosity? Maybe. Caught up in the moment? Yes, sure. Mistake? Hell yes."

Garcia smirked. "Incredible?"

Reid sighed in defeat, slumping over the table. "Yes."

"Aww!" Garcia squealed again like the fangirl she is.

Reid rubbed his eyes. Confessing to Garcia was a weight off his shoulder and he suddenly felt very tired. "I don't know what to do."

Garcia shrugged. "Well, what is there left to do? Hot sex between you two would be nice."

Reid's face flared up again until he now resembled a ripe tomato. "Stop it. I'm serious."

Garcia chuckled. "So am I." But then she noticed how serious Reid is. "I'm sorry. Okay, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know. I'm scared of this. This feeling. It's new and it's weird and I don't know what to make of it. Usually, I have definitions for all the things we feel, all emotions, but I don't know how to define this."

"Aww, honey." Garcia patted Reid's head gently. "There's nothing to be scared of. You're just in love."

Reid paused. In love? Him? With Morgan? Well, granted he liked Morgan for years now. He wanted to be more than friends with the man, but in love?

Yeah sure, he likes the older man's company, he was very supportive of Reid, he is always there whenever he needs him, and he always looks forward coming to work everyday just to be with Morgan. Morgan is his last thought at night and his first in the morning. He always thought how it would feel to have Morgan's strong arms around him, holding him close…It's not just about sex. He always thought of them talking about their day in the evenings, sharing a newspaper on Sundays, cuddling in front of the fireplace in the winters, drinking hot cocoa in the kitchen on rainy days…

Damn.

"Oh, god. I _am_ in love." Reid groaned.

"Oh, this is the first time that I'm seeing you like this. So adorable." She ruffled Reid's hair who looked at her in annoyance. "What can I do to help?"

Just then, JJ came inside the breakroom. "Hey, Reid –" then stopped short when she saw that Garcia and him were engaged in a very serious conversation. "Everything okay?"

Reid quickly stood up. "Yes. Just discussing this new sci-fi movie."

JJ looked unconvinced. "Sure?"

"Yes. Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for the ME's report on the Slater case?"

"Yeah. I have it. It's on my desk. Let me go get it." Reid then fled the breakroom, leaving JJ confused and Garcia teary eyed.

"Is he okay? He's kind of spaced out today." JJ asked Garcia.

Garcia beamed. "Our little man is growing up." She said proudly, leaving JJ more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>"Pssst." Prentiss hissed at Morgan as she saw Garcia and Reid leave the bullpen.<p>

Morgan stared around him, then back to Prentiss. "You talkin' to me?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am talking to you."

Morgan smiled, then continued to read his report. "What's up, Princess?"

"Do you know what's up with Reid? He looks tired, like he hasn't slept. He was fine yesterday before you two went to dinner." Her eyes then widened. "_You_ didn't let him sleep last night!"

Morgan chuckled as he continued to read the report. "I wish."

Emily grinned. "Man, you have it sooooo bad."

They both shared a grin.

Morgan fixed a neutral expression on his face as he saw Reid approaching his desk again. Still, he never looked at Morgan, never spoke to him whatsoever. Emily glanced at Morgan who just shrugged.

"Morgan." Garcia approached Morgan's desk as his gaze never left the young genius.

"Yes, Baby Girl?"

"We need to talk."

Uh-oh. That dreaded phrase. Morgan swallowed and looked at Garcia. "Uh, now, Baby Girl?"

"Yes, now. My lair. And don't even think about escaping, Derek Morgan. I got my eyes on you." She then turned to her heel and walked purposely out of the bullpen.

"Somebody's in trouble." Emily sing-songed while signing her name on the folder with a flourish.

"Gotta see what this is about." Morgan muttered as he stood up from his desk and went to Garcia's lair.

Morgan knocked twice, then opened the door to Garcia's office. Her back was turned to him and he watched as the chair rotated, slowly revealing Garcia who was stroking her stuffed cat's fur leisurely.

"Mr. Morgan, I've been waiting for you."

Morgan tilted his head. "Are you some kind of James Bond villain?"

Garcia laughed. "I knew you would get the reference!"

"Is that it? Can I leave now?" Morgan turned to go.

"Nuh-uh, not so fast, my Chocolate God thunder. We need to talk. Sit."

Morgan sat down heavily at one of the chairs in Garcia's office.

"I know what this is about."

Garcia lifted her brows. "I know you do. What's your plan, then?"

Morgan sighed heavily. "I'm actually not really sure. I chatted with him last night." He then grinned sheepishly. "I'm in love with him."

Garcia rolled her eyes as if Morgan just pointed out the most obvious thing in the world. Which he really did. "Yes, I know. So, what is your plan?"

"I actually don't have any idea. I need help."

"Well, I think the first thing that you need to do is tell him who he has been chatting with for the last few months."

Morgan shook his head. "Not yet. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him yet."

Garcia sighed exasperatedly. "Morgan, this won't end well if you don't tell him yet. He's been in love with you, but since you're not doing anything, he's falling in love with him, too!"

Morgan stared at her, then laughed nervously. "He's not falling in love with him."

"Is that right? Then tell me why he's looking forward to his emails, why he's always smiling whenever he sends him those poems? Tell me, Morgan. Why? Why?"

Garcia could see Morgan's indecision and hesitation.

"You'll lose him if you don't do anything."

Morgan sighed, then stared at her. "I need your help."

She then grinned. "I know you would."

* * *

><p>"Reid?" Emily asked as she puts on her coat.<p>

"Yes, Em?" Reid finally looked up from the report he's reading.

"Are you going home anytime soon? Your eyes must be tired already." She then sat at the edge of his desk as she looked him over. "You need a ride?"

Reid rubbed his eyes with his fist, realizing that his eyes _do_ hurt already. A lot. "No, I'm fine. I'll just get a cab. I don't think my eyes can take it if I drive."

Emily hesitated. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Reid replied as he gathered some of the folders and put them in his satchel.

"Is everything okay?"

Reid froze.

Emily hurriedly explained. "I'm sorry, it's just…for the past few weeks, you were this happy and buoyant person, but now you're like this." She then ruffled his hair gently, delighting in the fact that he did not flinch away. "You can always talk to me, you know."

Reid smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "Thanks, Em. I know I can always talk to you. But maybe not right now."

Emily smiled. "Understood." She then stood up and stretched. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go out for pizza?"

Reid hugged his bag to his chest. "Not those vegetarian kind, right?"

"Well, Garcia's not here, so it's meat lovers all the way!" She then looped her arm around Reid's and steered him to the waiting elevators.

"And cheese. Lots and lots of cheese."

"And beer." Emily grinned.

"And anchovies."

Emily made a face. "Ew. No."

Reid grinned. "Kidding. Lots of onions."

Emily disentangled her arms from Reid. "Don't make me kill you."

"All right, fine. Half and half."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>The pizza place was packed but they immediately got a table after a group of students left. They ordered a pitcher of beer and their half and half (extreme meat lovers with extra cheese for Emily and anchovies, onions and a whole lot of cheese for Reid).<p>

They were talking about last night's episode of Dr. Who when Emily got a text from Garcia.

"It's Garcia. She's asking where we were."

Reid sipped his beer. "Tell her we're here. She'll get a kick out of your extreme meat lovers' pizza."

"Haha. She'll most likely get a kick out of _your_ anchovies pizza." She then dialed Garcia's number. "Hey, PG. It's me. I'm at the pizza place with Reid. Yeah. See you."

Their pizza arrived just then and that was the first time that Reid realized that he did not eat breakfast and lunch today. The smoking hot pizza looks mouthwatering.

"Hmmm." Emily groaned as she tasted the pizza. "Oh god. That sure hits the spot."

Reid hummed his approval.

They were on their third slice when Garcia arrived. With Morgan.

Reid's eyes widened and the pizza that was so good earlier turned to stone in his stomach.

"Hey guys." Garcia greeted as she chose to sit on the chair beside Emily so Morgan has no choice but to sit beside Reid. She wrinkled her nose at Emily's pizza and scowled at Reid's.

"What are you guys eating?" Morgan asked as he stared at Reid's pizza.

"Meat lovers." Emily grinned.

"Uhm, anchovies." Reid mumbled.

Morgan crinkled his nose. "Seriously, anchovies?"

Reid frowned. "Something wrong with anchovies?"

Morgan raised his hands in surrender. "Nope. Just asking."

Garcia cleared her throat. "Wanna split the vegetarian supreme?"

Morgan scowled more. "No. I want what Emily's having."

Emily froze, her mouth full. "Shoo late. Gone."

Morgan's eyes widened. "You ate all of it?!"

Emily swallowed with difficulty, then spat. "It was a half and half!"

Morgan shook his head, noticing that Reid has relatively relaxed since they arrived.

"I'm gonna go up to the counter. Wait for me." Garcia said as she stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Emily said as sneaked Morgan a look.

"Wait – you need to go now?" Reid asked, eyes wide, obviously panicking.

"Yes. Do you want to come with me?" Emily asked innocently.

Reid blushed. "No. Go right ahead." He then looked at Emily with pleading eyes. "Hurry up." He whispered.

Silence then reigned at the table. Reid was holding his glass of beer, while Morgan was looking around, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Reid."

Reid snapped his neck towards Morgan so fast he heard it creaked. "Morgan."

Morgan sighed and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. "I want to apologize."

Reid stared at Morgan. He's not even going to ask what he was sorry for. "It's okay. I was there, too."

Morgan then faced Reid. "I'm not saying I'm sorry we kissed."

Reid stared, face heating up as Morgan's dark eyes seem to swallow him whole. "What?"

Morgan shifted closer and took hold of Reid's suddenly clammy hands. "I'm not sorry I kissed you. Hell, it was amazing. How could I be sorry? The only thing I'm sorry for is that I rushed you. And for that, I want to apologize."

"R-Rushed me?"

Morgan raised Reid's hands to his lips and placed a kiss on his palm. "You deserved slow seduction. You deserved romance. I'm going to show you that you can't be with anyone else other than me." He placed another kiss at Reid's knuckles, slowly stroking the long, elegant fingers as the owner stared with wide eyes. "I'm going to make you fall so hard, you won't think of anyone other than me."

Reid swallowed hard as those amazing lips grazed his knuckles again. "Morgan…you're…you can't…"

Morgan stared at Reid's wide eyes, his lips brushing Reid's palm. "Can't what?"

Reid's normally brilliant mind turned to mush and the blood in his brain travelled rapidly south. And he's wearing khakis. Not good. "You're straight." Reid blurted out, then blushed red.

Morgan grinned that cocky grin of his that never failed to make women – and men – swoon. "Am I?"

"If you – you're doing this for fun –"

Morgan leaned closer and brushed a kiss below Reid's ear, earning him a squeak. "You have no idea how serious I am."

Reid swallowed as his pants got tighter. Damn it, that felt good. "W – We're at a pizza place."

Reid whimpered with disappointment as Morgan drew back. Morgan smiled and brushed Reid's hair from his sweaty forehead. "I'm serious, Reid. I –" _love you_ " –like you. And I hope that you feel the same."

"But, we're both men. And you're straight!" Reid grasped Morgan's arm.

Morgan exhaled. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not straight? Really, I'm not."

Reid swallowed. Could it be? Could it be possible that his dream is finally happening?

"Morgan…"

Morgan could see Reid's answer in his eyes. He smiled then placed a kiss on Reid's hair. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." With one last kiss on Reid's hand, Morgan left.

Reid was frozen in his seat. Did that really happen? Was it just a dream? He pinched his arm hard. Ow, that hurt. So it isn't a dream. He then grinned goofily. It was real.

"Nice to see you smile like that again." Emily smirked as she sat down.

Reid blushed. "Were you watching?!"

Emily smiled unapologetically. "The whole time."

Reid groaned.

Garcia then sat down opposite him and grinned at him so wide, it's like her face is going to split.

Reid groaned. "Don't tell me you were watching, too?"

Garcia grinned. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Reid shook his head, mind still reeling at what happened earlier. So, seduction and romance huh? Reid smiled.

The next few days should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yey...? I'm sorry, but I had to write it! It won't let me sleep!**

***deep breath***

***Grins* Anyway, as always, reviews are very much appreciated. If you're a flamer, please be gentle. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 everyone! Sorry, it took me a while to update. I was kinda distracted by a new yaoi couple that I just discovered. So anyway, happy reading. and again, if you're a flamer, please be gentle. Ladies and gents, i give you Chapter 7! **

**CHAPTER 7**

_Reid moaned as he felt those warm, warm lips pressed against his neck, sucking lightly. He felt those gentle, gentle hands slid to his inner thighs, gently stroking upwards, but nowhere near the place where he wants them to be. Reid lifted his hands, blunt nails scratching the back of the man above him, earning him a guttural, throaty moan that went straight to his already hard erection._

_ "You look so beautiful." The voice whispered in his ear, as Reid trembled violently._

_ "Please." He begged, tightening his thighs around the hips holding him in place._

_ "Please what? Would you like me to suck you?" The voice whispered in his ear again as that wonderful, wonderful mouth sucked his tender nipples, making the younger man gasp. "Or would you like me to fuck you?" The man whispered as he ghosted his fingers against Reid's spasming hole._

_ Reid panted; parting his legs as those clever, clever fingers gently stroked his insides. Oh god, just a few more strokes and he'll come. He'll seriously come. "Please, fuck me, suck me, whatever. Just please."_

_ The man reared up, planting his hands beside Reid's head. Reid opened his eyes and it collided with dark orbs that seemed to suck his very soul. Those eyes. He has seen them before. They looked familiar._

_ "Spencer…"_

_ Reid gasped as he tightened his legs around the hips that pinned him down. He knew that voice. It's a very familiar voice. Reid closed his eyes in bliss as those gentle fingers brushed back his hair from his sweaty forehead. That touch…he has felt that touch before…_

_ "You're so beautiful…I love you so much…"_

_Reid opened his eyes as those gentle lips caressed his cheeks. Reid smiled softly as he smoothed his hands along his lover's sweaty back._

_ "I love you, too… -"_

Reid slowly opened his eyes, blinking them several times to get them focused. He glanced at the clock. 2am. It's also raining.

Reid sat up slowly, rubbing his face vigorously to remove the vestiges of sleep. That dream again. Strange thing about that dream is that he never think of it as a sexual dream. Not anymore. The last few times he had that dream, he woke up hard and aching, but as the dream progressed, it became more…loving and passionate when the man in his dream started saying "I love you". And the best part? He was saying it right back. But whenever he's close in finding out the identity of his dream guy, he always woke up. No matter what the time is, he just…do.

Reid sighed softly as he lay back down, looking out of the dark morning, eyes following the droplets of rain hitting his window. Calling him confused would be an understatement. Calling him frustrated would be a little more accurate. His mind was still reeling with what happened in the pizza place with Morgan. It was a few days ago and Morgan was conveniently called by the FBI division in New York to check on a case. It's not that serious that's why the other team members were not required to join him.

Reid sighed as he gazed at his window. Might as well. He still does not know how to act around Morgan after what happened. He also did not know what they are now. Are they friends? More than friends? In a relationship? Or as Emily once pointed out, it's complicated?

Reid shuddered in a good way on the way he remembered his last conversation with Morgan. Seduction and romance. That's what he said. It sounds exciting, but truthfully, Reid is terrified. He's not used to these kinds of things. Hell, he's practically a virgin. He would not have his first kiss if not for the girl in college who was so overcame with gratitude when he finished her homework on electron-positron annihilation.

He closed his eyes as he reached out to sweet oblivion of sleep again. After a few minutes, he turned. Then he turned again. He punched his pillow, making it more comfortable. He then turned to his stomach. Then to his back again.

"Argh!" Reid growled, frustrated as he sat up again. Well, it seems like he won't be going back to sleep any time soon.

Reid padded barefooted to the kitchen, turning on the lights and switching on his coffee machine. Might as well do his paperwork.

He perked up as soon as he smelled the coffee brewing. He was then startled when his phone rang. Well, he has his voicemail on. He's screening calls. Sort of. It's not as If he has hordes of fangirls wanting to call him.

_ "This is Spencer Reid. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you'll leave your name and number, I'll call you back as soon as I can."_

Reid cringed. Not the most original greeting in the world. Nah, who cares? Nobody called him that much anyway. He took a sip of his coffee as he sat down in front of his computer.

_ "Hey, Reid. It's me. Just checking to see how you were."_

Reid snapped his head towards the machine so fast, he might have sprained a muscle or two. It was Morgan. Calling him at two in the morning.

_"I just came from the station and they just need me to check out an old case that they had. Seems like they have a copy cat in their midst, but we'll still check. I might stay here for a couple of days more."_ Morgan sighed tiredly.

Reid bit his lip as he heard how tired Morgan was. He wants to pick the phone up so bad, he didn't realized his hand was already hovering over the handset.

_"So anyway, I know it's like 2 or 3 am there, you must be sleeping so, you'll probably hear this in the morning. But I just want to say…"_ Morgan sighed again and Reid could imagine him rubbing his eyes tiredly. _"Never mind. I'll talk to you when I get back. Good_ –"

"Morgan?" Reid gasped as he lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Reid?" Reid could hear Morgan's voice perked up just a little. "Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no. I – I couldn't sleep. Well, I did sleep at an acceptable time but I still woke up just a few minutes ago. I can't sleep. I guess I'm not tired or something or…something." Reid finished lamely, face heating up as he realized he just rambled again.

Morgan chuckled gently and the sound went straight to Reid's spine. Reid closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the sensation far too much.

"Maybe you can't sleep because…"

"Because what?" Reid asked when Morgan didn't finish his sentence.

"Maybe because you missed me." Morgan said softly, as if someone else might be listening with their conversation.

Reid felt his face reddened. "No. You're crazy. You're just tired."

Morgan smiled, his shoulders drooping as the tension of the day drained out of him. "I don't think so. And for the record…?"

Reid swallowed, feeling giddy and high all of a sudden. "What?"

"I missed you." Morgan whispered softly. "It was so unfair that I had to be called to New York when I already…when you…" Morgan sighed again.

Reid felt bad that he was adding tension to Morgan's already stressful day. "It's okay. Look, we'll have a long talk when you get back. We'll have pizza and beer, then we'll talk. I'll be here. "

"That's the problem. I don't think we'd be able to talk that much when I get back."

Reid frowned. "Why not?"

Morgan grinned. "I'll be too busy looking at your lips, wanting to kiss it so bad."

Reid's face now resembled a very, very ripe tomato and he's pretty sure (though it is very impossible and unlikely) that smoke is coming out of his ears. "Morgan!"

Morgan laughed. "Just kidding, Pretty Boy." He then sobered up, wanting to reassure the young genius on the other line. "I mean it when I said that I would not rush you. You deserved seduction and romance. I mean it."

Reid caught himself smiling goofily. Then he became serious. "Morgan, I'm sorry. It's just…I've never been on the receiving end of seduction and romance before. I don't know what to say, or I don't know what to do. You might get impatient with me." _Or worse, look for somebody else_.

"Spencer." Reid's ears perked up as he heard his name mentioned. God, how Morgan say his name should be illegal. "I've waited for you for six damn years. I did not know why I waited that long, and for that, I'm sorry. I will wait for you, no matter how long. Whatever time you need." Morgan then whispered, "I know you're worth the wait."

Reid bit his lip hard as a sob threatened to burst out of his mouth. "Damn it, Morgan. Are you trying to make me cry?"

"You've already cried enough times, Spencer. You deserved happiness now." _And I intend to show that to you, even if it takes a lifetime._

Reid wiped some tears that escaped his eyes as he laughed softly. If Reid thought that he was in love with Morgan before, he's absolutely sure now. No doubt about it. It was so clear and he never felt so free before. "Oh, Morgan. Why are you so far away?"

Morgan chuckled wearily. "Yeah well, blame Hotch for that. He was the one who sent me here."

They fell silent after that, just listening to each other breathe. It wasn't awkward, it felt comfortable. It felt right that even if they were not physically together, they could still hear each other's heartbeat, could still hear each other's breath, and maybe if they concentrated enough, they could feel each other's warmth.

"Hey, Spence?" Morgan said softly, afraid to break the spell.

"Hmm?" Reid murmured, eyes closed as he strained to hear Morgan's heartbeat.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Morgan teased.

"Hmmm, I might have."

"Go to sleep, Spencer. You have to get up early for work." He then paused. "Although I kinda like the idea of you telling Hotch that I kept you up the whole night that's why you were late."

Reid huffed a laugh. "No, thanks. I'll reserve that excuse if it really was true."

"I'll call you later today, okay?" He then sighed. "I can't wait to go home."

Reid smiled. "I can't wait for you to come home."

"Spence…"

Reid froze at Morgan's tone. "Yes?"

"I – I…"

Reid swallowed. Is he going to say what he thinks he's going to say? "What is it?"

"I – I…" Morgan huffed. "Never mind. I'll tell you when I get back."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

Reid blushed. "Can I start calling you Derek from now on? I mean, it's kind of awkward for you to be calling me Spencer or Spence but I still call you Morgan, right?"

Morgan grinned. "Baby, you can call me anything you like."

After hanging up the phone at 4am, Reid felt all of the tension he was feeling before evaporated like mist in the sun. If he felt hesitant about their relationship before, he's certain now. Really certain.

He sighed then noticed on his computer that Mr. SilverKnight is online. It has been like two or three weeks since they last chatted and he felt guilty that he might have abandoned his first online friend.

** PrinceCharming: Hey, Mr. SilverKnight, still awake?**

Reid waited for a few minutes, and would have given up, but suddenly there was a reply.

** SilverKnight: Mr. PrinceCharming, it's been awhile.**

** PrinceCharming: It has been awhile. Sorry about that. I was just kind of busy.**

** SilverKnight: No problem. **

** P: So how have you been?**

** S: Busy, too. **

** P: I have something to tell you.**

** S: What is it?**

Reid hesitated. Should he tell him? They did made a vow, right?

**P: Remember the guy that I was telling you about?**

**S: Yes, your colleague?**

**P: Yes, that's right.**

**S: What about him? **

**P: It appears that we have reached an agreement to put away our differences and to talk about the advancement of our relationship to more than friendship.**

**S:….So…you're both in a relationship now?**

**P: No, no. We still need to talk about it. But…maybe…**

**S: I'm so happy for you. But I feel bad. Does this mean I don't get to go out with you for coffee?**

**P: Maybe. In the near future. Just maybe not right now.**

**S: I really am happy for you. He's a very lucky guy. I'm sure that he's really in love with you.**

Reid blushed.

**P: Well, I don't know about that…**

**S: Hey I also have news.**

**P: What is it?**

**S: Remember I told you about my best friend that I'm in love with for years?**

**P: Yes?**

**S: I finally told him.**

**P: Oh my god! Really? That's fantastic! What did he say?**

**S: We'll take it slow. We've never done this kind of thing before, so, we'll play it by ear. **

**P: Did you tell him that you love him?**

**S: Not yet. But I think he already knows. Even if I didn't tell him yet, he knows.**

**P: That's great. Congratulations.**

**S: Haha. Thank you, you too. You will invite me to your wedding, right?**

Reid snorted.

**P: Are you serious? It's not like he will proposed anytime soon.**

**S: Well, you can't be too sure. He might propose to you. Maybe not right now, but someday.**

**P: You do realize that you sound kind of ridiculous?**

**S: You say that now, but just wait and see. A guy like him will be stupid to let you go. And, it's also legal now. In some states. But who knows, maybe a few years from now, all the states will support same sex marriage.**

**P: Fine, fine. I'll invite you to the wedding.**

**S: Thanks.**

**P: No problem. =)**

Silence ensued for a few minutes and Reid was about to log out when SilverKnight sent a message again.

**S: I just have one last question for you.**

**P: Geez, I thought you're gone. What is it?**

**S: If this guy you liked lied to you, what will you do?**

**P: It depends. What kind if lie are we talking about here? Like he's secretly married and has a kid or something?**

**S: What if he lied about who he really is?**

**P: Well, it might be possible that he has some reasons. **

**S: He does have some reasons. Are you willing to still take him back if he does?**

**P: What's up with all of these questions? Is everything okay?**

**S: Haha. Never mind. I was just rambling here. So anyway, good luck to you and your..boyfriend.**

**P: He's not my boyfriend….**

**S: …yet.**

**P: Well, yes. Not yet. **

**S: You'll talk about it.**

**P: Yes, we will.**

**S: Let me know how it goes. I'm happy for you.**

**P: Thank you. I'm happy for you, too. Good night.**

**S: Sweet dreams.**

Reid waited for the custom line of poem that will end their chat but nothing happened. Maybe it's a way for them to let go. Honestly, he might have some feelings for Mr. SIlverKnight but once he knew that he had a chance with Derek, it's not right to string someone along with no plans of continuing it. People might get hurt. And Spencer personally knows how that feels.

Reid shut down his computer, choosing to turn it off than work on his report. He sat down in front of his computer in complete darkness. He and Derek need to talk.

He can't wait for him to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 7 over and done. I hope you're still liking this. Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! It's me again. How are you all doing? Hope you're all doing great. How was your Valentine's? Hope it was great. As for me, I was working that day, so, pity me if you will, but it's all good. Haha. Anyway, so sorry for the very long update. I kinda got lost in the story and frankly, i had a hard time continuing this. And with that, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those people who supported my story and liked it and made it their favorite. There's nothing better than seeing your reviews and your likes after a hard day's work. Errgh, well enough of the chitchat. Again, reviews are love and I love you guys! (does that make sense? ...i Don't even...) Well, without further ado, I present you Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i just use them for my evil schemes. Mwa-ha-ha-ha! **

**CHAPTER 8**

"A _mug_? You want me to bring you home a _mug_? A mug that you can also buy in Virginia?" Morgan asked Reid while he was pouring himself (terrible, horrible, atrocious) coffee from the coffee maker at the police station.

"What's wrong with mugs? I like mugs. I like drinking coffee from mugs." Reid implored as he poured himself coffee from the breakroom.

"Baby, it's like you have a hundred mugs already."

Reid tried (very, very hard) not to grin like a doofus at the pet name. "That's an exaggeration, Derek. I only have, like 21 mugs."

Morgan sighed wearily. They were having this conversation for like, 30 minutes already. 30 minutes. Because of a mug. It's actually Morgan's fault, really. He made the mistake of asking Reid what he wanted as a souvenir when Morgan got back from New York. He thought Reid would ask for a replica of the Statue of Liberty, or maybe a scarf, or a painting, (or in Morgan's fantasy, _"No, just yourself. You're enough of a gift for me." _Okay, that's kinda hot. Kinda desperate. But hot.)

"Okay, fine. A mug it is." Morgan conceded with a sigh.

Reid squealed softly on the other line. "Thank you. Really."

Morgan smiled softly, then grimaced as he tasted the coffee. "You know I would do anything for you, Pretty Boy."

Reid was silent on the other line, but Morgan was not worried. His genius is just trying to calm himself down. Morgan knew from experience that Reid was biting his lip nervously and tucking a soft strand of his hair behind his ears. Damn.

"How are you, anyway?" Reid asked softly. "Are you eating well? Are you sleeping?"

Morgan smiled as he slouched on the uncomfortable chair. "I am. Don't worry."

"I just don't want you to get sick or anything." Reid cleared his throat. "When are you coming home, anyway?"

"Why are you asking? Do you miss me already?" Morgan teased, knowing that Reid will splutter a reply.

"Yes."

Morgan sat up straight, almost knocking the already cold coffee from the table. His heart thudded hard in his chest. Just a simple word. Just a simple, whispered word and he felt like his heart will explode from his chest.

"Spencer…you…"

Reid cleared his throat again. "Well, you asked."

Morgan closed his eyes. "Damn it, Spencer. You can't just say things like that when you know we're miles and miles from each other."

"It's actually 337.45 miles."

Morgan huffed a laugh. "Point is, I missed you, too. I can't wait to come home to you."

Reid smiled shyly, even though Morgan can't see him. "Come home soon."

"I will. As soon as we're finished here, believe me."

Reid saw Emily enter the breakroom, glancing at him and smirking. He does not like that smirk.

"Uhm, hey. I gotta go. Call me when you can, okay?" Reid whispered, glancing every now and then at Emily who was already eavesdropping.

"Let me guess. Emily's there."

"Affirmative."

Morgan chuckled. "And I know she's already eavesdropping. All right, I'll let you go now." Morgan then lowered his voice. "Take care, Pretty Boy. I'll be thinking of you." Then the line went dead.

Reid was frozen on the spot as he almost felt the caress of Morgan's voice in his ear. His face was beet red and his mouth was open as he was about to say something.

"Hey, Reid. Everything okay? Who were you talking to?" Emily asked innocently as she leaned on the refrigerator.

Reid mentally shook himself as he stored his cellphone in his pocket. "Uhm…that was…you know…he…"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just say it was Morgan? It's as if we don't know it yet."

Reid's face got red again. "You guys know?"

"Garcia and I were there, remember? As if we can keep that little tidbit of juicy information to ourselves." At the panicked look in Reid's eyes, Emily quickly explained herself. "Just within the team, Reid. Don't worry. Hotch was okay with it, just as long it won't interfere with work." She then looked away, scratching her nose. "And it might be possible that there is an ongoing bet between Rossi and JJ."

Reid narrowed his eyes. "What kind of bet?"

Emily was still avoiding his eyes. "Well you know. Who will make the first move, when are you two going to knock your heads out and decided that you were meant to be together…that…those kind of stuff."

"How long has that bet been going on?"

Emily groaned as she drained her mug. "Too long. I'm sorry, Reid. But you guys are just, _slow_, man. Come on, 6 years?"

Reid sighed. "I know. We wasted a lot of time, didn't we?"

Emily patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "It's never too late. Never." Emily grinned as Reid flashed her a grateful smile. "Now, what do you plan on wearing when Morgan gets home?"

Reid looked confused. "My clothes, maybe?"

Emily rolled her eyes again. Seriously. She's been doing that a lot lately. Reid made a mental note to talk to Hotch about it. "You can't wear your normal clothes on his homecoming!"

"Why not? I like my clothes. He likes them, too."

Emily grabbed his shoulders. "You need sexy clothes, Reid."

"Why would I need…?" Then his eyes widened. "No! I wouldn't…he…we…you…"

Emily waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. You know the pronouns. Congratulations. What I'm saying is, you need to prepare yourself when he gets back."

Reid's face resembled a ripe tomato. "Emily! We're not going to have…have…sex!" he whispered the last word while glancing nervously around.

Emily grinned. "Yet."

Reid shrugged reluctantly, face still red. "Well, yes. But not in the near future! We still need to talk!"

Emily rolled her eyes again. _Seriously, again?_ "It won't hurt to be prepared, you know."

Reid huffed. "Yes, I know. But we have a lot to talk about when he gets home. We can't just…you know..."

"Jump each other like bunnies?" Emily smiled innocently.

Reid glared at her with the intensity of a kitten. "Yes. Point is, we won't be having sex anytime soon."

Just as he was finishing that statement, Hotch came out of his office and proceeded to the breakroom. "Guys, we have a case. Conference room in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>"Jeffrey Dean Archer." Garcia introduced as she gestured to the screen, showing a man in his late 20's, blond, handsome, clean-cut, with a roguish smile and a dimple on his left cheek. He is a picture of a successful and rich gentleman. He looks like someone who will help an elderly woman across the street or help a kitten trapped from a tree. What made him different were his eyes. They were green, but there were something in his eyes that send shivers down your back.<p>

"Wait, if we know him already, should he still be an unsub?" JJ asked as she scrolled through her tablet.

"That's the thing. FBI already captured him a few days ago, but he escaped." Garcia pushed a button on her remote. "He killed 11 prison guards, plus 5 other civilians. He's nowhere to be found. FBI already as of the moment, has a massive manhunt."

"Were the airlines and bus stations already warned?" Reid asked as he looked at his folder.

"Bus stations, airline, subways, boat docks. Everything. We enlisted the help of the marines, navy and the coast guard." Garcia quipped as she sat down.

Emily shook her head. "'He could be anywhere."

"That is right, my love. But, as of approximately 24 minutes ago, we got a call from Kentucky. A local saw a man that fits the description that we have spread out. The FBI was there, but they lost him. Again."

Rossi hummed under his breath. "A slimy snake, huh?"

"The FBI wanted us in Kentucky as soon as possible. The jet's primed. Wheels up in 10." Hotch announced, gathering his tablet and leaving the room, more stoic than ever.

The others followed, going back to their cubicles for their go-bag. Reid suddenly remembered to call Morgan. But it just went to voicemail.

"Hey Mo - Derek, it's me. Well, I just want to tell you we got a case. I'm afraid you won't able to reach me in the next few days. It's kind of a bad one. I'll call you when I can." Reid then paused, looking around just in case there's an eavesdropping agent in his midst. "Take care, okay? I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

><p>Morgan sighed as he packed up his bag, looking around his hotel room just in case he missed anything. He made sure that the precious mug that he bought (with a picture of the Statue of Liberty with the caption, I LEFT MY 3 IN NY) is safely stowed in his bag.<p>

After several grueling days, with the help of the New York Police Department, they have captured the copy cat who has been terrorizing Manhattan. He was the brother of the original serial killer and wants to continue what his brother had done.

At least he was now behind bars and Manhattan will now sleep in peace. Relatively.

Morgan startled as he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and found Captain Roberts on the other side.

"Captain Roberts." Morgan greeted as he stepped aside to let the other man in.

"Derek Morgan. It's been a pleasure working with you. The offer still stands, you know." Captain Roberts stuck out his hand, and Morgan took it, smiling slightly.

"I love Quantico, Captain. My friends are there and I love my job there. I mean, what you're offering is a great opportunity, it's just…"

Captain Roberts nodded, letting go of Morgan's hand in favor of clapping him at the back. "I understand completely, son. But, just so you know, the offer will still stand long after you leave here."

Morgan smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Captain. Thank you."

"No problem, ace. You take care now, okay?" Captain Roberts waved and left Morgan's room.

Morgan was offered to run the New York bomb squad office. With his calm demeanor in tense situations, his great mind in making tactics made him a natural choice to replace the retiring director. It really was a great opportunity, but he knew deep in his heart that he will never leave the BAU. Well, maybe not in the near future at least. He has great friends who always have his back, a great job that anyone would kill to get. And lastly and definitely not the least, he finally had the man of his dreams, what more could he possibly ask for?

Just then he felt a stone dropped down his stomach. The man of his dreams. Reid. Beautiful, smart, sexy, nerdy Spencer Reid. He's everything Morgan could ask for. But what will Reid do once he uncovered the truth? Will the lie stay hidden and let the guilt eat him up slowly?

Morgan softly stroked his cellphone's surface. He could call him right now. He could call him right now, tell him everything and save himself the heartache of hurting Reid. But after all these years, he finally has the chance to have the one thing that he most longed for. He will tell Reid. Of course he will. It's just a matter of time. And besides, Reid deserved the truth.

Even if he knew it will change everything.

* * *

><p>It was very surprisingly, a very easy case. They thought that they will cross jurisdictions, fight with local law enforcement, take several grueling days to find him. But, they never thought that they will find him at a rundown motel a few miles away from the prison, tied up in a bed, wearing nothing but his red and bruised face.<p>

It turned out that he picked up a hooker while on the run and went to the motel, in the hopes of getting free kinky sex. The hooker he picked up panicked when she saw the rope. What Archer did not know was that she had a black belt in karate and definitely knew some moves. Moves that she executed flawlessly, disarmed Archer and used the same rope to tie him in the bed, after stripping him down. She then called 911 and fled the scene.

So the team was now on their way home after they put Archer into custody. He will be sent to a very new, very tight maximum security prison while he await his imminent death in death row. It was all in a day's work.

* * *

><p>Morgan arrived at the bullpen, tired and cranky after his commercial flight. He really hates flying, but at least it was fast. It would take forever for him to get back if he drove. And he really can't wait to see Reid and have that talk.<p>

But he was greeted by silence and few junior agents doing paperwork. Some glanced at him and gave him a nod (which he returned), while some scampered away in fright. Morgan frowned. Were they scared of him? It's not like he tortures their butt in training now and again. He definitely does not do that. Does he? Anyway.

He puts down his go bag and proceeded to the breakroom to have his much-awaited coffee. He silently cursed as he saw that there was a "OUT OF ORDER. SORRY" sign on the freaking coffee machine. He decided to go to the coffee shop across the street. With a few seconds hesitation, he ordered a cappuccino for Reid. He knew that that will be the first thing that Reid will look for. He then proceed to Garcia's lair.

"Hey mama." He greeted as he opened her door.

Garcia beamed. "My chocolate god thunder! You are a sight for sore eyes. Give me some sugar." She then wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

Morgan chuckled as he squeezed her back. "So, I'm thinking that you're glad to see me?"

Garcia drew back and slapped his cheeks lightly. "Nah, were you gone? I didn't even notice you're not here."

Morgan chuckled and squeezed her again. Man, he missed this. It's been awhile since they talked. "Am I disturbing you? Where are the others?"

"They went to Kentucky. You know, Jeffrey Dean Archer, convict on deathrow who escaped prison?"

Morgan took a seat, sighing in relief as some of the tension left his shoulders. "Yeah, I know that case. Murdered and raped 11 women before he got captured."

"Yeah. But it was all good, they got him in custody now and the gang's on their way home." She then glanced at her big, purple wall clock. "Should take a couple od minutes."

Morgan grunted as he sipped his coffee.

Garcia watched him for a few seconds, then touched his knee. "You okay?"

Morgan straightened in the chair. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Have you talked to Reid yet?"

"Not yet. We'll talk once he gets back." He sighed and lifted anguished eyes to Garcia. "I can't do it. What if…he'll hate me."

Garcia squeezed his knee. "Shut up. That guy is so freaking in love with you and I know that the feeling is mutual. You both waited 6 years for this. You both deserve this."

"Should I tell him now?"

"It's up to you."

Morgan sighed then tensed as he heard voices on the bullpen. They're back.

He looked at Garcia. "I won't tell him. At least not yet."

Garcia nodded. "All right. But don't take too long. You need to tell him the truth, okay?"

"Okay." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go see the gang."

* * *

><p>"I could eat a dozen baby back ribs. With coleslaw and salad and mashed potatoes." Emily sighed as she sat back on her seat.<p>

"Did you know that until the late 18th century, the French generally believed that potatoes caused leprosy?" Reid asked absently while signing his case file.

Emily grimaced. "Thanks for the info."

Reid flashed her a smile. "You're welcome."

JJ chuckled. "Well, I'll be thinking of that whenever I eat my French fries."

Reid turned to JJ with an expectant look on his face. "Speaking of French Fries –"

JJ raised her hand quickly. "Don't. Just, don't."

Reid sheepishly smiled. "Sorry."

Just then Morgan and Garcia arrived at the bullpen and greetings were thrown all around, but Morgan and Reid only had eyes for each other. The older man seemed to devour Reid with his eyes, hungrily taking everything in, from his messy, dishevelled hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, his purple sweater vest, his maroon tie, his rolled up sleeves, then back to his red, moist lips. Morgan swallowed as Reid licked his lips instinctively.

Reid could not, for the life of him, move from the spot as Morgan's heated stare kept him rooted in place. The younger man could not help but feel Morgan's gaze on him. He swallowed slowly, as Morgan's gaze froze on his lips. He wondered how would it feel to have those lips pressed against his?

_Sin from my lips?  
>O trespass sweetly urged!<br>Give me my sin again._

Morgan started as he heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. He then broke his gaze from Reid as he stared at the others. Well, all of them have that same smirking, knowing, expectant look. Even Hotch. _What?_

"Anyone up for coffee?" Hotch announced as he slowly walked towards the sliding doors.

"I am!" Emily jumped, smirking at Morgan as she went past him.

"Me, too! Machine's broken anyway." JJ innocently explained as she flashed Morgan and Reid her golden smile. "Rossi, coming?"

"Nah, I'm actually tired, so I'll –"

Hotch glared at him. "You're coming with us, Dave. Now."

Rossi frowned. "What's with the coffee –"

"So we'll be getting coffee, might take a couple of minutes." Emily smiled innocently.

"Hotch's office is free, so if someone, say needs a room to talk…feel free." JJ added with the same smile.

"Hey! Why my office?" Hotch muttered to Emily. Emily just smiled sweetly at him and Hotch visibly softened. "Fine. Just keep in mind, that we'll only take a few minutes. 15, 20 minutes tops. No…hanky panky."

Emily rolled her eyes as she steered Hotch and the others away. "Right. So we'll see you guys in a few. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With one last wave, they were gone.

Silence reigned again in the bullpen as Reid resolutely avoided Morgan's eyes. They always talk on the phone, almost everyday but now that he's here, Reid actually does not know what to say. Thankfully, Morgan does.

"Coffee machine's broken. I took the liberty of buying you coffee earlier." He stepped closer to Reid's table, handing over the still steaming coffee. "Cappuccino with enough sugar to give ants diabetes."

Reid smiled slightly. "Thank you. I'm surprised you remember."

Morgan smiled back, itching to touch the corner of Reid's mouth where it curled slightly upwards as he smile. "How could I forget?" He then fidgeted. "Can we…talk?"

Reid tensed, then nodded. He stood up and proceeded to go to Hotch's office. Silence reigned again as door clicked shut.

Reid sat down at the couch, with Morgan sitting on the other side. Morgan rubbed his forehead. It should not be this awkward, right?

Reid then took a sip of his coffee, eyes sliding closed as he sighed in bliss. That has to be the greatest coffee. Ever.

Morgan smiled. "Did I get it right?"

Reid faced him, smiling. "You got it perfectly. It's like I made it myself."

"That's great. You should see the people at Starbucks earlier. They were giving me these looks as I put in 4 sugar in that coffee."

Reid chuckled as he took another sip. "Just four?"

Morgan chuckled back, relaxing on the couch. "Man, I wonder why you don't have diabetes."

Reid grinned as he took a sip of his cappuccino. He hummed appreciatively at the sweet taste.

"Good?" Morgan asked, eyes lingering on Reid's wet lips.

"Uhm-hm. I love it." He then beamed at Morgan, taking a sip again.

When Reid surfaced again from his drink, Morgan smiled as he saw a bit of foam clinging to the young genius' nose.

"Hey, Spence. You got some here." Morgan didn't wait for Reid to swipe it himself, but leaned forward and placed his lips on the tip of Reid's nose, effectively kissing it.

Reid tensed, and Morgan saw how wide his eyes were when he drew back. But he was confident it wasn't fear. Pretty Boy wants the same thing he does. He knew they were building up up to this moment. He can't screw it up. Everything he has is riding on this.

Morgan slid closer to Reid, effectively trapping the younger man against the couch's arm rest. He gently tangled his fingers through Reid's jungle of a hair. It was soft, softer than he imagined. Very soft and it smelled so good.

Morgan saw that Reid's hands were trembling and still has some sense to remove the cup from his hands before the contents spilled out.

Reid sat on the couch, still as stone, cheeks blazing hot, heart pounding as Morgan slid closer. True, he never really experienced this kind of things before, especially with a man. But he could see from Morgan's gentle and loving eyes, that if he wants to stop whatever they're doing, Morgan will.

Morgan placed a chaste kiss on Reid's nose, making the younger man giggle involuntarily. Morgan smiled with that delightful sound, rubbing his nose against Reid's.

"That's called an Eskimo kiss." Reid informed him, voice low, as if he's afraid anyone could hear them.

Morgan placed a kiss behind Reid's ear, earning him a slight squeak. "Is it?"

"Uhm-hm." Reid's usually fast brain failed to keep up with his thoughts as he felt Morgan's moist lips against his ear.

"Interesting." Morgan said huskily as he placed little, chaste kisses against Reid's swan-like neck.

Reid whimpered slightly, blushing fiercely as he made the sound involuntarily, as those hot, wet kisses trailed down his neck. He could feel his blood going south rather rapidly and they haven't even kissed properly yet.

He then moved his lead-like arms to Morgan's muscular chest, tilting his head as an offering for more of those addicting kisses. He then realized that Morgan's heart was also beating fast. His heart is pounding like his. He closed his eyes in pleasure as Morgan's tongue was added to those kisses.

"You taste so good." Morgan whispered against his neck, hands trailing to Reid's collarbone.

"Guh…" Reid incoherently replied as those wicked lips travelled to his jaw, now making nibbling kisses against it. "Derek…"

Morgan drew back slightly, earning him a disappointed whimper. "I love the sound of my name on your lips." He whispered, nuzzling Reid's flaming-red ears.

"You…uhmm…" Reid was seriously losing his train of thought, and he did not even care.

Morgan placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Reid's mouth. "Spencer."

Reid swallowed and forced his mind to clear itself of the fuzziness. He then opened his eyes and almost gasped as he saw Morgan's eyes which were full-blown and dilated. Reid then lowered his gaze to Morgan's lips. His moist, plump and red lips.

Reid licked his lips unconsciously and Morgan swallowed a moan. He was so freaking hard and wants to devour Reid until they can barely breathe. But he knew that Reid wants to take it slow. And to his utter surprise, he was fine with that.

"Spencer..." Morgan whispered, tangling his hands through Reid's hair again, placing his forehead against the young genius'.

"Hmm?" Reid closed his eyes as he felt the touch.

"Can I kiss you?"

Reid crumpled Morgan's shirt in his hands so hard, Morgan was slightly afraid that it would tear. Reid drew back slightly, kissing Morgan's nose and cheeks.

"Please…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hate cliffhangers, don't you? <strong>

**Since i hate cliffhangers, the next chapter is now in the works. Wish me luck to finish it quickly. I'm excited to let you guys know what will happen next. If you're a flamer, please be gentle? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I really am. It took a long time for me to follow through on this. I just lost the inspiration to write, but I'm slooowly starting to get it back. So anyway, I missed writing and I also missed you guys like crazy, i just hope that you're all still there. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this now. Enjoy, beautiful people!**

**Cheers!**

**CHAPTER 9**

"So, I'm thinking Chinese." Emily stated as they walked towards the bullpen.

JJ rolled her eyes. "We already had Chinese yesterday. How about Italian?"

Emily hummed. "Not in the mood."

JJ huffed as she sat down. "Well, what do you wanna eat?"

Just then, Reid walked in, clutching his beloved I 3 NY mug full of steaming coffee, with his arms laden with folders.

"Morning, Reid." Emily greeted.

Reid mumbled a greeting as he sat down.

JJ chuckled. "Looks like you're not quite awake yet there, Spencer."

Emily leaned across JJ. "Did you have a hot date last night?"

Reid frowned at her. "Date? No. Why are you –" then cut off as his face flamed. He coughed a little then took a drink of his coffee.

Emily grinned evilly. "Ooooh, our little man's all grown up now. Where did you two go? Is that why you were still sleepy? I bet he did not let you sleep a single wink last night, huh?"

Reid shook his head, still blushing. "No, no. We didn't go anywhere."

JJ narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I'm serious. We just went to his house, then he cooked dinner and that's it." As if Reid would mention the very intense make out session on Morgan's couch that ended him very hot and bothered, and more than a little willing to take off their clothes.

Emily smirked knowingly, taking note of Reid's shifty eye movements. "Uh-huh. That's it huh?

"Of course, what else could it be? He made me dinner, we watched TV then after a movie, he took me home."

Emily rolled her eyes. "The perfect gentleman huh?"

"Very much a gentleman." Reid agreed, while his mind strayed to the very scorching kiss that Morgan left him that night while he walked Reid to his apartment. Truthfully, Morgan _was_ a perfect gentleman since he never forced Reid to do anything at all. Morgan only went so far as to grope Reid's delectable ass, or kiss him so thoroughly that he forgot (_him_! forgot!) even his name, but that's it.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" JJ asked, sitting on top of Reid's table.

Reid waved his hand dismissively. "Of course not. Why would I be disappointed?"

JJ smirked. "Are you?"

Reid rolled his eyes, a smile ghosting his lips. "I'm not. I'm happy."

JJ glanced at Emily, raising her eyebrows, a happy grin threatening her lips. "Are you now?"

Reid glanced up at JJ, then glancing away as he fiddled with the folder he was holding. "I mean, it's too early to tell yet, but so far, it has been going pretty well. I mean, we've known each other for 6 years, yet we still have a lot of things to learn about each other."

JJ ruffled his hair, earning her an annoyed huff. "Em and I are going to get some drinks after work. Wanna come?"

Reid wrinkled his nose. "You know I don't drink much."

"We'll let you drink those things with the pink umbrella."

Reid grinned. "Great. I'll come with you."

Just then a white paper bag was placed on his table along with a tall Styrofoam cup. JJ and Reid paused as they looked at the person who placed it there.

Morgan grinned at JJ. "Morning, J." Then his smile visibly softened as he looked at Reid. "Morning."

Reid can't help the shy smile he flashed at Morgan. The last time they saw each other was last night but he can't help but feel that he missed the other man. "Good morning. What's this?" Reid asked as he dropped the folder he was holding to rummage the paper bag.

"Chocolate Chip muffins and an apple. I had a feeling that you didn't eat breakfast." Morgan replied as he sat at his table.

Reid closed his eyes as he got a whiff of the smell of the muffins. Freshly baked and still steaming hot. "Oh geez, that smells good."

"I got that fresh from the bakery across my apartment. They just opened for the day when I went out."

Emily sidled closed to Reid to peek at and smell the muffins. "That muffin looks good. Where's ours?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you want one."

"You didn't get us any?" Emily turned her puppy dog eyes to Morgan.

"No. I didn't know you want one."

Reid was just watching the exchange as he nibbled on his muffin. It tastes as good as it looks and smell. There were melting chocolate chips on the muffin and it went well with the steaming coffee accompanied by it. As he tore apart pieces of the muffin, some of the chocolate melted and cling to his fingers, which he started to suck and lick to clean.

"I'll buy you one tom –" Morgan's argument came to a screeching halt as he found his attention glued to that pink mouth sucking his index finger, seemingly oblivious to the others.

"What?" Emily frowned and her eyebrows rose as she saw Reid. "Good muffin, Reid?"

Reid seemed surprised to be noticed. "Huh? Oh yes, quite good muffins. That sure was satisfying. Thank you, Morgan. "He then flashed a grin to Morgan who was still rooted to the spot and seemed to be glued to a small smear of chocolate off the corner of Reid's mouth.

"Reid. Can we talk? Breakroom. Now." Morgan almost snapped as he turned around and walked away.

Reid frowned has he looked at Morgan's retreating back. "What happened there?"

Emily smirked. "Better follow the guy, Reid. Hey, can you grab me some sugar on your way back? Thanks."

Reid was still frowning as he arrived at the break room, where Morgan was standing, apparently waiting for him. "Morgan? Did I – "

Reid was cut off as Morgan invaded his personal space and devoured his lips in a very deep, hungry and hot kiss.

Shock and surprise has Reid still for a few seconds but when Morgan's tongue gently coaxed his out, Reid whimpered and opened his mouth as his knees threatened to buckle under him.

Morgan sighed as Reid's long arms encircled his shoulders and held on for dear life as he kissed the younger man like he was the only thing keeping him alive.

Reid whimpered as Morgan's tongue swiped at the corner of his mouth repeatedly. Reid was panting when Morgan drew slowly away. "Wha -?"

Morgan smiled, seemingly out of breath as well as he swiped his thumb at the corner of Reid's mouth. "You have a little chocolate smear here."

Reid chuckled breathlessly as Morgan places a kiss on his cheek. "All that for a smear?"

Morgan then placed a kiss on his chin, wrapping his arms tightly around Reid. "Maybe because I missed you?"

Reid's smile grew softer as he stroked Morgan's ear with his thumb. "We saw each other last night."

Morgan placed his forehead against Reid's. "Maybe that wasn't enough."

Reid drew away slightly. "Morgan – "

"No, no. I know, I'm sorry." Morgan tightened his arms as he stroked Reid's back. "I'm not trying to rush you. I'm giving you time, okay? This is all you. Whatever time you need. I just –" He sighed. "We waited for 6 years, I don't want to be apart from you."

Reid sighed. "Morgan –"

"Uhh. I'm being clingy, am I?"

Reid laughed softly as he placed a kiss on Morgan's forehead. "You're not. I'm just happy that you want us to spend more time together. And here I thought _I_ was being clingy."

Morgan frowned as he stroked Reid's cheek. "You know you're not, right?"

Reid shrugged as he leaned on Morgan's touch. "It's fine by me."

Morgan sighed, then started as someone strode in the breakroom. It was Anderson down in archives and she startled as she saw Morgan and Reid. Morgan felt Reid froze in his arms.

"Hey, Anderson." Morgan greeted, swallowing audibly.

Anderson closed her gaping mouth. "Is this a recent occurrence?"

Morgan glanced at Reid, who just shrugged. "What is?"

Anderson gestured frantically. "You two, together. How long has this been going on?"

Morgan scowled. "I don't think that's any – "

Reid put a hand on his bicep to shut him up. "Yes, it's recent. We – "

Anderson pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! Thank you! I just won 100 freaking bucks!" She popped her head out of the breakroom. "Krasinski! You owe me a hundred bucks, man!"

Reid and Morgan could hear the groan outside. "They couldn't wait until Monday? Sheesh."

Reaid cleared his throat. "Uhm…what was that?"

Anderson grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, we were just uh…betting? On you guys?"

Morgan glared. "I would have you know that this is an invasion of –"

Anderson sighed. "I know. Forgive us, it's just…man, we don't have a life. Life is just so…bleak down in the cold chambers of the archives." She then flashed them a genuinely happy smile. "But, congrats to you two. Finally, huh?"

Reid glances at Morgan. "Uhm, thanks?"

Anderson walked over to the counter and started pouring coffee. "I know we have frat regs, but the way our jobs take so much of our time, you gotta be thankful someone understands the work that you do." She then waved at them. "See ya guys."

Reid turned wide eyes at Morgan as Anderson left the breakroom. "Frat regs."

Morgan stroked a comforting hand on Reid's tense back. "It's okay, baby. We'll talk to Hotch. He'll understand."

Reid backed out of Morgan's embrace. "Hotch, yes. What about Strauss?"

Morgan combed his fingers through Reid's hair, instantly calming the younger man down. "I'll take care of it. Leave it to me."

Reid sighed as he leaned to Morgan's touch. "You know I trust you, and I know that Hotch will understand. I'm just worried about our jobs."

"Nothing will happen bad, baby. I promise. I'll talk to Hotch. I'll even talk to Strauss."

Reid opened his eyes. "Alone? I can't let you talk to Strauss alone, Derek. We can talk to her together."

"Okay, if you want." Morgan squeezed Reid's waist gently. "It's gonna be okay. You know I won't let you go."

Reid smiled softly. God, he loves this man so much. "I know." Reid kissed Morgan's lips chastely, their lips clinging. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows at Reid's blush. "Not really. Barring any emergencies or cases, I'm free. Why?"

Reid studiously avoided his eyes by looking at Morgan's collarbone. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you…would like to have dinner…with me…tonight." He then raised his eyes. "At my place."

Morgan inhaled sharply at what Reid was trying to say. "Are you—you mean..?"

Reid bit his lip. "I mean, if you want to."

Morgan kissed him hard, fast. "Fuck yeah, I want to."

Reid chuckled breathlessly. Then scowled. "Oh man, wait. I promised the girls that I'll go grab a drink with them."

"Well, it's up to you."

"Will you be okay with that?"

Morgan smiled softly. "I'll be fine, as long as you're happy, baby."

Reid grinned back. "If that's the case, I'll tell them I won't be able to make it since I'll be having sex!"

Morgan chuckled. "Their heads will probably roll."

"Nah, they'll get over it. Can we leave together later?"

Morgan shook his head as he kissed Reid's ears. "I can't. I need to buy some…supplies. If you know what I mean."

Reid frowned then brightened. "Oh! No need for that. I already bought lube and condoms, if that's what you're going to buy. And I bought lots. Did you know that condoms come in different sizes, from oversized to snug and they also come in a variety of surfaces intended to stimulate the user's partner. Condoms are usually supplied with a lubricant coating to facilitate penetration, while flavored condoms are principally used for oral sex. I don't know your size, but I have a prettttttyyy good idea, but I still bought the big ones."

Morgan stared at Reid for a few seconds. "Uh, yeah. That sounds…great."

"Sorry, I was rambling again."

"No, baby. It's all good. You know how it turns me on when you spout trivia and statistics at me."

Reid wrinkled his nose adorably and Morgan was hit with the sudden realization that he and Reid will be taking their relationship to another level, and he knew that he needs to tell Reid the truth before he falls deeper. Reid will be devastated. Morgan knew that if he tells Reid this, their relationship will most likely be over. But what hurts the most is thinking that their friendship will be over as well.

Reid tapped his cheek. "Hey, you okay? You kind of spaced out for a second there."

Morgan kissed his forehead. "I'm good, baby. I just still have a lot of paperwork to do. I'll see you later?"

Reid looked confused. "Of course. Later."

Morgan had to tear himself away from Reid to avoid clinging. It might possibly be his last chance to hold Reid like that. But Reid needs to know the truth.

He has been through so much.

He deserves the truth.

As much as it hurts.

* * *

><p>AN: Please be gentle. :)


End file.
